Black Night
by ForbiddenMemory
Summary: Sequel of Blue Skies. Bella and Edward are nestled safely in Alaska. The werewolves are dead, and they are happy and free. If only that were true. Bella soon discovers her true power, and how far will the Volturi go to get her? Over 15000 Hits! Part 1 Fin
1. PART ONE: Preface

**Preface**

His cold, black eyes watched me, egging me to make a choice. It sounded more simple that it truly was.

The velvet voice of the only one I ever loved was telling me to stop, not to do it, to stay with him as he heard the thoughts in my head. And I wanted to, but couldn't. I couldn't loose him, so I had to choose the choice he once did.

Why couldn't it end?


	2. Chapter 1: Home

**Here it is people, the sequel to Blue Skies. Please read that first if you haven't, other wise this isn't going to make much sense! Enjoy chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of these characters. Later characters may be mine, though.**

**Chapter 1: Home**

Our hands were intertwined as the plane landed back in Alaska. Edward, my love and new husband, kissed my cheek and unhooked his seatbelt, as did I.

We were arriving back home from our honeymoon. I had a wonderful time, but it was good to be home. We would be heading back to our home in Denali, his family would be coming to visit tomorrow.

Edward and I retrieved our bags, then headed out to his Volvo. I smiled as I got in, happy to be back in his car after having to use a rental in Paris for the past three weeks.

His hand rested in mine as he drove to our house. My head rested against the head rest, my topaz eyes were closed. I was as close to sleep as I may ever get.

Ever since the day I met Edward Cullen I knew somewhere deep inside me that I was madly in love with him. I never would have imagined that he loved me back, though. But he did, leading to events that ended in happiness and sadness.

The tracking of James, that I was lucky to come out of alive.

Edward leaving, which didn't end up in the best of terms because the Volturi knew about me. But I still got Edward back.

The death of my beloved parents, who I missed terribly.

My change, where I earned an eternity with the man I loved.

Edward's proposal was a definite happy memory.

Victoria's death where I avenged my parent's murder.

The Volturi's visit, that ended with their promise to be back again.

A war with the werewolves that the Cullen's and I had a victory in, and the my ex-best friend fell in.

And finally, my wedding, which erased all the past events and started new memories that would never be forgotten.

They say that love is forbidden, but for me that is not the case. Love is pure, whole, it completes those who can love. It leaves everything else behind, and you can't doubt love. It's impossible too.

It's the one thing was sure of.

"Bella, love," Edward whispered at my ear, sending a tingling sensation down my spine. My eyes slid open, and I looked into those golden pools of his.

"We're home," he breathed into my face. I smiled, and turned to look at our house, an engagement gift from Edward.

Snow coated it's roof and surrounded the house everywhere. The moon glowed off of it, and I smiled. We got out of the car, and Edward's hand was in mine again in an instant.

We gathered our bags out of the Volvo's trunk, and singlehandedly, Edward opened the door.

Running, we dropped our bags off upstairs, then went back into the living room. Edward started a fire, and I cuddled up next to him, listening the fire's crackle. His arm was draped around my waist, and I sighed.

It was good to be home.


	3. Chapter 2: Family

**I hope you liked the first chapter. It was basically just a review of everything, nothing important. Hope you are enjoying the story! And thank you to all my fine reviewers.**

**Chapter 2: Family**

Edward and I stayed like that all night. Our eyes were closed and we didn't speak, not even through our minds. We didn't need to.

The comforting silence dragged on as we came as close to sleep as we possibly could. His breath tickled my cheek and his cool arms stayed around me. My hands rested over his and the room was warm thanks to our now dim fire.

"We should get ready," Edward murmured, it would have been inaudible to human ears. "Our family will be here soon."

A wide grin spread onto my face as we sat up. Twenty minutes later, showered and changed, we heard car tires coming down the driveway.

A minute later we heard the door burst open and the high, bell-like voice of Alice screamed, "Bella! Come and give your big sister a hug!"

In a flash Edward and I were at the bottom of the steps and I said, "There's no need to yell."

"Bella!" and then I was tackled by a blur of black and white. I laughed and hugged my pixie sister. Her hold was tight, and then I heard a booming voice whine, "Alice, please share! I wanna give my little sis a hug too!"

I laughed again as Alice let me go and I was taken into the strong arms of Emmett. He squeezed me in a bear hug and I squeaked out, "Emmett, I would appreciate it if you didn't break my back."

He let out a booming laugh and set me down. Esme was next to approach me. She gave me a warm hug, followed by Carlisle, then Rosalie, and, surprisingly, Jasper. We then retired to the living room. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch with Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett were on the loveseat, and Jasper sat in a chair by the fireplace with Alice on his lap.

"Where did Edward take you, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Like you don't know," Edward murmured, I suppressed a laugh as Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Paris," I answered in an amused tone.

"How come you never took me to Paris, Emmett?" Rosalie whined, pouting. A grin spread across Alice's face. That must have been why she asked.

"I, um, didn't know you wanted to go?" Emmett said, feeling the pressure of Rosalie's stare.

"Emmett, every girl wants to go to Paris," Japser said in an obvious tone. Emmett looked sheepish, I felt Edward shake underneath me as he chuckled.

"Don't you love me?" Rosalie was really starting to embarrass Emmett. I could see the amusement in her eyes by she quickly hid it by feigned hurt.

"I'll be right back," Emmett rushed out of the room. Alice started to laugh, and I stared at her with a confused expression on her face. She put up one finger, signaling us to wait.

Five minutes later Emmett came back with two tickets and handed one to Rose. She squealed and threw her arms around him as we laughed.

For the rest of the day we talked with our family. I enjoyed the peace.

I loved my family more than anything. They were the only people who could make me happy, and I never wanted to be separated from them. I was never going to leave them, they are the only ones I care about.

But if only that were true.


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas

**Chapter 3: Christmas**

The months went by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was Christmas time. Edward and I had bought our family's gifts in Paris. All I needed was to buy him something, but it was easier said then done.

But there was something more important than that.

Not long after our return from Paris, I had made a discovery about my power. Carlisle told me it was very unique, and I had to learn to control. We realized that I really only had one power, but it was complicated. To put it in simpler terms, I could copy others power.

The only reason I had picked up mind reading so fast was because of my strong bond with Edward. I found out that this 'sense' that I had was really the developing of Alice's power. It started with my 'senses' then became flashes, and then I started seeing real visions. Not long after that, I started reading other emotions, it wasn't until two weeks before Christmas that I could fully control peoples emotions. I could tell the others were jealous, but I let that pass because I had to concentrate more on Edward's gift.

Of course, Alice wanted to help, but I never let her. My excuse was that this was something I had to do alone. But without her help, I didn't find his gift until Christmas Eve. Talk about last minute.

On Christmas morning I was reading a book called 'The Bird's Christmas Carol' while Edward played his piano. Christmas music flowed through the house, but it was interrupted when Alice burst through the door yelling, "IT'S TIME FOR PRESENTS!!!!"

I brought my hands up over my ears, trying to block out her obnoxious screaming. Edward did too and the music stopped. Alice started skipping around singing, "Present time, present time," she left the room skipping around the house.

Soon, the entire family was downstairs, Alice still skipping. Carlisle and Esme looked annoyed. Emmett and Rosalie I had to try not to laugh at them because Emmett's hair was a mess, and they were averting each other's eyes. Jasper was shaking his head at his wife's behavior.

As Alice continued, we got more and more irritated. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "We heard you the first time!"

Apparently, Edward had enough too because we both had said it at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Alice stopped and glared at us, then huffed, "Fine," and took at seat next to Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme gave us our gifts first. I opened that one. They gave us an ornament with a picture of us kissing on our wedding day. Beneath it were the words...

_Our First Christmas_

_Edward and Bella_

_2007_

Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett all got the same gift too except theirs had their names and the year of their first Christmas on it.

I smiled and stood up and gave Esme and Carlisle both a hug. "Thank you," I told Esme. She smiled, and I returned to sit next to Edward.

Edward decided to open the gift from Rosalie and Emmett. I was very surprised, though, when I saw him pulling out some papers. I looked at them from his side and immediately grabbed them from his hands.

"Ownership papers? To what?!" I yelled, turning my gaze on them. There were both smiling and Emmett waved his hand, signaling for me to continue. Edward an I both continued to keep reading and soon, I found what I was looking for. Of course, we both flipped.

"A YACHT?!?!" We stared wide at our siblings, who were both smirking widely.

"Aw, come on. You know you want one..." Emmett coaxed. I rolled my eyes.

"Just..." I sighed, put a hand on my forehead and closing my eyes, "no comment. No comment at all." Emmett grinned triumphantly, leaned back on the seat.

Of course, Alice and Jasper had gotten a private jet from Rosalie and Emmett. But that was no surprise at all. They also gave Esme and Carlisle a private cabin in the Poconos.

Alice and Jasper's gift I was much more happy with. They got Edward and I tickets to see 'Phantom of the Opera' in New York. They gave Emmett and Rosalie tickets to see 'American Idol'. I'm sure that was more for Rosalie's pleasure then Emmett, but Emmett would enjoy the three days alone with Rosalie. I could tell by his thoughts. Alice and Jasper gave Carlisle and Esme tickets to an Andre Rio concert in Germany, I was sure they would enjoy that.

Finally, it was time for Edward and I to give our gifts.

For Rosalie, we gave a Prada bag that started out black and faded into brown. She looked like a lost puppy had just found its owner. For Emmett, we got him a watch with diamonds around the clock. I could tell he enjoyed it.

For Esme, a silver locket with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it. Inside was an image of the entire Cullen family, including me. She looked as if she was about to cry as she hugged me. For Carlisle, an oil painting of the Arc De Triumph. He clearly liked it, because he put it in his office right away.

For Alice, I bought her a red wood jewelry box that had her name incrusted with diamonds. Of course, she had seen it, but she said it was even more pretty in when she held it. Finally, we got Jasper a book called 'Paris: Past and Present.' I knew he loved history, so I thought he would like it. He clearly did.

When all the gifts had been opened, we all retreated back to our rooms, well, most of us. Emmett and Rosalie decided to finish what they had started in privacy and disappeared.

Once back in Edward and I's room, we sat down on the black leather couch and I snuggled up next to him. He kissed my head. After a few moments of silence, I murmured, "I guess it's time I give you my present."

He chuckled. "I have been wondering about that, you know. Alice was defiantly not happy about not being able to help."

"She got over it, though," I pointed out as I got up from the couch and was back in a flash with my present. I handed it to him as I nestled back to his side and rested my head on his shoulder. He tore the shiny silver wrapping off and gazed wide-eyed at my gift.

It wasn't the easiest task to pull off, but I managed. I had made Edward a scrapbook of us from the time after the war with the wolves, to when we left for our honeymoon. I could tell tears would be in his eyes if possible. I gave him a small smile.

"Oh Bella..." he gasped as he opened the book to the first page, where it read 'Merry Christmas. I Love You.'

"You like it?" I asked timidly.

He turned and looked at me, his forehead resting against mine as he shifted his position to face me and put down his gift. "I love it. Thank you, love." He pressed his lips softly to mine.

As he pulled away, he breathed out, "And now for my gift."

I looked at him quizzically. He smiled and led me toward the doors that led to the balcony. Before opening the door, he covered me eyes.

We stepped into the winter breeze and he uncovered my eyes. Right below us on the balcony was the most gorgeous car I had ever seen. It was a dark blue, Edward identified it as an Audi. Of course, Rosalie had fixed it so it would go extra fast.

"Edward..." I murmured, at a lost for words.

"Look up," he whispered, I complied and smirked. Hanging above us was some mistletoe, I looked at Edward and stood on my tippy toes, my lips hovering his.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered, before his lips came crashing on mine.

I love the holidays.

**I will be doing a oneshot songfic about the scrapbook's contents. I will be informing you when it is done. As of now, the song is 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne. Tell me if you have other suggestions. Happy Holidays!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Return

**Ok, I know the past few chapters really have been nothing important, but from here on out it is going to be more interesting. I promise, and I really hope you are enjoying Black Night! **

**Chapter 4: Return**

Not long after my first Christmas with our family, our family moved into a house not far from ours and soon Edward and I were living on our own again. But we saw everyone else almost daily.

Weeks flew by quickly, the coming and going of Valentine's Day, Easter, 4th of July, and Halloween appeared. Before I knew it, it was Christmas again.

Most vision I had were different from the ones that Alice had, but I enjoyed being able to see what Alice was about to do before she did it. It made shopping a lot easier to get out of. She had asked Carlisle about why she was able to see werewolves last year, and he soon found the answer for us. Apparently, she was able to see them because they wanted to be seen. His theory is that someone can limit a physic to what they see, or make them not see them at all. Alice, of course, wasn't happy.

Life seemed perfect. _Seemed_, that is, until the day I had a vision...

I sat on the couch, reading _Pride and Prejudice _for probably the fortieth time. Edward sat at the piano, his pale fingers running across the keys created a soft tune. He was composing another song, yet again, inspired by me.

A light snow was falling outside, perching on the trees and creating a winter wonderland. I read thoroughly, savoring every line in the book. I probably had it memorized by now.

I sighed, setting the book down. I looked over at Edward, he seemed to be concentrating hard on what he was doing. Slowly rising from the couch, I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, softly kissing his auburn hair.

He whirled around on the bench, pulling me on his lap and kissing my forehead. I sighed again and snuggled closer to his chest.

"I finished," he whispered after a few silent moments. He stared down at me with his golden eyes and my favorite smile crept up on his face. "Care to hear it?" I nodded fervently and a second later I was facing the piano.

He placed his hands on the ivory keys, glanced over at me, smiled, then started to play.

The melody was soft first, then it got faster gradually. It was light, but then became more prominent and forceful. It sounded marvelous. By the end, it was quiet again. Edward played the last chord, then took his hands off the keys and gazed at me.

I smiled and leaned over, pressing my lips to his. I kissed him softly, then pulled away, resting my forehead against his. "That was beautiful," I whispered.

"Just like you," was his response, then he kissed me again.

When he pulled away again, I rested my head on his chest and he brought me close to him. My arms wrapped around his torso and my eyes slid closed as I breathed in his intoxicating scent. I loved him so much.

All of a sudden, I was falling. I was barely aware that my eyes had opened, yet I was still seeing black. Then, I started to see again. But I wasn't at home with Edward. I was in a throne room. An all too familiar one...

"_Jane..." Aro, my one true fear, cooed. It was night, he was standing in front of a window. I couldn't see his face, and frankly, I didn't want to face those blood red eyes of his._

"_Yes master?" she said in her all too sweet voice, a grin gliding up onto her face._

"_Get ready to leave. I think it's time we pay our dear friend Carlisle another visit concerning his daughter. And be ready to use force. Miss Isabella won't say no this time."_

_A her smirk turned wicked, an evil glint in those piercing red eyes. "Yes sir," she confirmed, gliding away, her black cloak swishing behind her._

I came out of my vision with a gasp. Edward was hovering me, a worried look in those perfect topaz orbs.

"The Volturi," I breathed out, clutching his green sweater, "they're coming. For me."

His eyes widened, and in a flat second he was dialing Carlisle's number.

We had a serious issue to discuss.


	6. Chapter 5: Hope

**Ok, this chapter is gonna be kinda short but in no more than two days I will be posting the chapter where the real plot starts, so hang on readers and don't give up on me!**

**Chapter 5: Hope**

Our family was at our house in a matter of minutes after Edward hung up. When they entered I was currently curled up on Edward's lap, my eyes were huge.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried, pulling me off of Edward. She hugged me tightly, and I held her back.

She pulled back after a moment, and looked into my eyes, her hands on my shoulders. "I saw it too," she whispered. I nodded, and she sighed. Her hands dropped back to her sides and she retreated back Jasper.

Once every one was seated Carlisle looked at me and said, "Bella, I need you to tell us exactly what you saw."

I nodded towards him and retold my vision precisely. When I finished, we were all watching Carlisle carefully. He seemed to be contemplating what I had just said as he ran a hand through his hair. After several moments, he spoke.

**EPOV**

I held Bella close to my side, my hand clutching around her waist as Carlisle spoke to us. "For now, all we can do is train for what is to happen. Jasper, do you think you could do that?" Jasper nodded. Carlisle let out a sigh, "I want each of us to be prepared for when the Volturi comes, but for now all we can do is hope for the best."

He paused and looked at my Bella, "Do you have any idea when they are going to come?" Alice and she closed their eyes, Alice answered first.

"Not for a while. About 5 months so May I suppose," She said. Carlisle nodded again.

"That should be enough time to get us prepared," we all nodded, and then Bella looked up at me.

"Can we go to the meadow?" She asked sweetly, her voice was shaky and I could not deny her request.

"Of course," I got up off the loveseat and so did Bella. Taking her hand in mine, we walked outside, our family kept their heads down. We started to run out into the woods, running south towards the edge of Washington where the meadow was located. It took about two hours to get there, but we did.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Washington today so when we stepped out of the shadows, our skinned sparkled. Bella looked absolutely stunning as she spread her arms out and held her head up towards the sky, drinking in the heat.

I stood from the side, watching her. She was so beautiful in the sunlight. She stopped and looked at me with those perfect golden orbs of hers, her hands dropping to her sides. I strode over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting our foreheads together. Her hands circled around my neck and pressed our bodies closer.

As I gazed into her eyes I saw a lot of emotions. Worry conquered them all. I kissed her forehead and murmured, "It will be alright, love," against her pale skin.

Bella sighed and stared up at me, "But how do you know that?"

I pulled her tighter against my chest. "I don't," I specified, "but I can only hope."


	7. Chapter 6: Choice

**From here on out, this story is going to be interesting, I swear. There will be cliffhangers, drama, depression, love, and even some comedy. I hope you will stick with this story, cause if you don't you don't know what your missing. Enjoy the rest of Black Night!**

**Chapter 6: Choice**

The months passed with lots of training and worry. Esme was the most concerned, but she had a right to be protective over her children. Edward was concerned about me most, especially on the nights he would find me sobbing in my room. But he always put up with it and comforted me. I loved him so much.

It seemed as if things were going to be alright. Alice didn't have any more visions of things going wrong, so it looked as if things with the Volturi were going to be ok. If only I were right.

It was on May 15th, 2009 that my life turned into hell.

We were all Edward and I's house, watching some stupid movie that Emmett picked that was in a forgein language that only Carlisle understood. I really didn't know why we were watching it, but we all seemed to forget about it when Alice spoke the dreadful words, "They're here," And then there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle went to answer it, and Edward wrapped his arm securely around my waist, giving me a tight squeeze as we heard the too kind voice of Aro say, "Ah, Carlisle, my friend, so nice to see you!"

"You too, Aro. And under what circumstance have we been blessed by your visit?" Carlisle said in his usual friendly voice.

"I was actually hoping I could speak to young Isabella."

"Yes, of course. Right this way, please," I heard the door shut then Aro entered the room. His long black hair floated behind him as he entered, his burgundy eyes focused on me.

"Ah, Miss Isabella. So marvelous to see you again, how are you?" His voice was light, though his eyes were cold and needy as they watched me.

"I am well, thank you. What did you want to speak to me about?" I kept my voice soft, trying my hardest to give away not a hint of fear.

"I was actually coming to give you a second offer on becoming a member of the Volturi guard, we could definitely use someone like you in Italy," He tried to persuade me, it didn't work.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am gonna have to decline."

He shook his head pitifully, "Shame. I really didn't want to have to do this." Just then, my entire family was being held by a member of the Volturi guard, two on Emmett.

'_Let me get this clear to you, Isabella,' _I heard Aro say in my head, _'I like power. But what I don't like is when people have more power than I do. Now I am afraid, you fall under the latter category. So if you won't do as I ask, you will do as your told. Join me, Isabella, join me and my guard.'_

"And if I decline?" I snapped.

'_Then I am afraid the outcome isn't going to be so good for you family, especially your dearest Edward.' _My eyes widened as I looked at him. It was clear to me that this was the choice I had to face.

I stared at my helpless family, not understanding what Aro was telling me in my head. They were clueless to it. I thought about them getting hurt, and immediately pushed the thought out of my head. I wouldn't let them, no, couldn't let them.

His cold, black eyes watched me, egging me to make a choice. It sounded more simple that it truly was.

The velvet voice of the only one I ever loved was telling me to stop, not to do it, to stay with him as he heard the thoughts in my head. And I wanted to, but couldn't. I couldn't loose him, so I had to choose the choice he once did.

"Alright, Aro," I whispered, "I'll go with you."

The struggling stopped as I stared at the floor in shame. I couldn't believe I was going to do this, but it was for their safety. Even though they may never know that.

'_Bella, no.' _Edward thought to me, the pain was clear. I gazed over my shoulder, our eyes boring into each others.

'_I love you, Edward. Never forget that. Please, wait for me._' And I blocked my thoughts from him for what, for all I knew, could have been the rest of eternity.

Aro smiled coyly, patting my back with his freezing hand. "Very good, Bella, very good." He looked over to Jane, who was holding Edward. "Jane, that will be all. Let's get back to Italy, we have a new member to welcome."

She let go of Edward reluctantly, it was clear in her eyes she wanted to use her powers. Aro led me out to the black car he had rented, letting me into the backseat, him following in pursuit.

He told the driver to take us to the airport, but when he got there Aro merely drank the poor man dry and left the money there as if it was some joke.

I boarded the plane quietly, in a mindless state. It was the same was throughout the entire journey. I felt numb. Like a monster.

For the first time in my life, I truly felt like a empty, heartless vampire.


	8. Chapter 7: Broken

**I know some of you must be mad but at me, but it will make more sense for what I did later. This next chapter will be EPOV. From now on the chapters will be alternating between Bella and one of the Cullens. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, Aro blocked his thoughts from Edward last chapter so Edward couldn't hear his threat. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 7: Broken**

I fell back onto the couch, frozen in shock. _She left._ She loves me. _She left you, fool! _No, this can't be right she loves me!

But it was. Isabella, my only love, had left me.

The room was dead still, like a bunch of statues just standing there. Carlisle and Esme were in a deep embrace, Carlisle holding Esme as she sobbed for her daughter. _I will never be able to hold Bella like that again._

"I can't believe her!" Yelled a bell-like, clearly pissed off voice. "After all we've done for her, she just dashes off!"

"Alice!" Esme scolded.

"No, she's right!" I heard Rosalie agree. "How dare she! Just head off with them. Ugh, that self-centered—" She was cut of by Carlisle.

"Rosalie Hale you will not speak like that about your sister!"

"Sister?" Emmett defended. "Some sister! Leaving us like a toy a child doesn't want anymore!"

"I sure there was a good reason that she went," Esme argued.

"Oh, yeah, having the need to be higher than us is a good reason." That did it.

"Don't you dare say that about her!" I growled at him, having stood up and was now right in front of him. I knew that my eyes were black.

"What are you going to do about it?" Before he even knew it, I had punched him in the stomach and he was across the room.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shrieked. She turned and growled lowly at me, then leapt. I tossed her off and then I felt a blow at my jaw. Emmett. I didn't realize what had happened until I had went through a wall.

"CHILDREN!" Carlisle yelled, overpowering the room and all was silent again. I struggled to get up from the floor, Esme came over and helped me up. My jaw started to hurt, but I welcomed the pain. _Bella wasn't here, I would never heal. _

"Are you alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked. I knew he was talking about my injury from Emmett's punch, but in emotional terms, no I wasn't. I nodded anyway.

"Now look," Carlisle's voice was firm as he stared at us all, "whatever the reason Bella left was for, it was a good reason." I saw Alice roll her eyes and a low growl emitted from my chest. Esme gave me a warning look.

We were silent for a few moments before I turned and walked up to, well, my room I guess now. I slammed my door shut, giving the rest of my family the signal to leave me alone. On my desk, was a picture of me and Bella. Both smiling, both happy. I turned the picture so it was face down on the desk, then laid down on the couch, feeling numb.

The rest of the world disappeared as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to come out of my room, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to see her face and hold onto it. Her scent surrounded me. My thoughts were surrounded by her. Her lullaby started to play in my head, my heart started to ache. I fell into the all-familiar darkness, letting my own loneliness take over my mind.

Scent. Memory. Love. Face. Thoughts. All that belonged to her still lingered, about to disappear. Where did that leave me?

Broken.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Volturi

**Ok, for this chapter I just wanted to give a special thanks to my BFF Evie for giving me Becky's, her OMC MY BFF friend, last name. FYI: It's French! Love ya, girl! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Welcome to the Volturi**

I felt empty, completely hollow, as I entered the large throne room. Last time I was in here I was with... him. It took all my strength not to break down sobbing right there.

"Welcome back," I heard a smooth voice say, it was Caius. I resisted the urge to run. "I see you brought young Isabella with you," he smiled, showing those brilliantly white sharp teeth. "How... intriguing."

And he was in front of me. His skin was an olive white sort of color, contrasting against his blood red eyes that scanned me carefully, trying to pick out a flaw. Circling me once, he surveyed me. Then stopped at my side, looking back to Aro. "She'll do great things, my friend. I can see it." A coy smirk danced onto his face.

"You'll be getting you training from Marcus," Aro directed, and Marcus stepped out of the shadows. He looked just the same, dark hair falling onto his black cape. But there was something in his eyes that was new. Sympathy. And it was for me.

As if snapping out of a trance, Aro's words made Marcus's face go expressionless. "So what do you think? Will you be able to train her well?"

Marcus gave him a dark smile, "I think so. She has the talent for it." Aro grinned, watching me warily. Like he believed I would just dash out of here and leave for home. It sounded awfully appealing.

"You shall be settling in with Mr. Mark Brennan and Miss Rebecca Vergnes. Heidi, would you mind fetching them?" Behind me I caught Heidi nod, she disappeared and was back in two minutes tops, bringing two others with her.

Mark had curly, honey blonde hair, with an angular square chin. He was about Jasper's height, with thin arms. His arms were wrapped around Rebecca's waist. Rebecca was taller than me by about two inches. She had light chestnut brown locks with some blonde highlights twisted in. Her hair came down just past her shoulders, and she had side bangs that framed her heart-shaped face delicately. But one feature about them captured my attention instantly.

They both had golden eyes.

"Isabella will be staying with both of you, and will be following your training schedule with you and your siblings as well. Please escort her to your headquarters?" Aro instructed them, they both nodded and he turned to look at me with those piercing red eyes. "Anything you would like to say, Isabella?" he asked, challenging me to say something. But one request lingered on my mind.

"Yes. I would like to request to follow my father, Carlisle's, diet," Aro didn't seem surprised. He merely sighed.

"I suppose I could allow such arrangements. But in order for me to allow this you must hunt on your own time and be given permission to leave. Understood?" I nodded briefly, then turned and walked over to Mark and Rebecca. They led me out into the hall, then Rebecca turned and stared at me.

"Bonjour," she said, "Lovely to meet you Isabella."

"Bella please," I insisted, she nodded, confirming that from now on, "and its lovely to meet you too, Rebecca is it?"

"Becky," she corrected.

"And you must be Mark," I said, turning to look at him. He smiled, it was warm, kind. Not something I expected from a Volturi member.

"Yes, that would be me. And it is nice to meet your acquaintance, Bella." We started walking.

"So, your French?" I asked, examining all the paintings and fine antiques in the halls.

"Yes," she answered, "but I was born in America. I moved here when I was seven. I've never been to Paris though, but I hope that Mark and I can go there one day. I've heard its absolutely _gorgeous._ Have you ever been there?"

I swallowed back a sob and answered with a short, "Yes." I think she understood that it was something I didn't care to talk about.

We started walking up a long staircase, that spiraled up. After going up two flights of stairs, we went down the hallway to double-doors at the end. Becky opened the door, then let me in first.

I stopped to admire the room's elegance. The walls were gold and 3 large windows on the opposite wall of the door, their red curtains, covered with gold embroidery, were pulled back and you could see the moon above the trees. I then realized that the room was on a higher platform, that had a few steps to get up there. Next to the farthest right window there was two doors, one of which was on the side wall, and to near the farthest left window, one door.

On the west side of the room, was a brick fireplace with a large flat screen hanging above it. Resting on either side in front of it were two red couches, and facing the fireplace were two golden chairs, one that had a red lamp next to it with tassels hanging from its rim. And next to the fireplace, was a CD player with a shelves of CD's next to it.

On the east side of the room were three bookshelves, lined up with books of all kinds and next to that, a desk with a picture of the Eiffel Tower hanging above it and a printer to its side.

On the lower platform were two small round tables, each had a vase of red and white roses in them. It was a small area, so the tables were centered.

"That's the closet," Becky pointed out the single door to the left of the windows. "That's the powder room," she gestured to the door to the right of the windows that was facing us. "And that's the office. We don't really use it, but it's a good place to go if you need to think. We keep the rest of our books in there. Anyway, make yourself at home. Oh, and welcome to the Volturi."


	10. Chapter 9: Break Down

**I know my last chapter wasn't very good, but I promise there will be better ones. Don't give up on me yet, I'm trying my best to make this story good! Special thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 9: Break Down**

I learned my job at the Volturi quickly.

I had training three hours each day with Becky and Mark, Marcus trained us. During that time I had also gotten to meet Becky and Mark's family, who stayed in the room a floor below us. If I wasn't training, I was either in our room reading or listening to music. For one hour ever night I was on guard duty, which meant I got to guard the castle area. Once every two weeks I got to hunt.

Becky and Mark were very good to me. They didn't push me to talk to them much, but they talked to me. I found out soon that they were changed at the same time and that they had met in France while Mark was there with his college class. They fell in love instantly.

"Though I lived in France I have never seen Paris," Becky had told me, "I met Mark because his class was touring France. Three weeks later, Annette and the rest of our family had found us and changed us because they wanted a bigger family. We consider it a gift, though, because we could be together forever."

I hadn't told them anything about myself yet. I didn't think I was ready to talk about my family, and I am sure that they weren't talking about me. Alice had blocked me from seeing our family, so it was obvious she was furious with me. I just hoped one day they could understand.

Becky and Mark weren't the only ones who were kind towards me. Marcus was too. He told me that I had great talent and that I should be proud to have my powers. He also knew what Aro had done, so from gaining Jasper's power I knew that he felt sorry for me. Since he could sense relationships, he was aware of the bond Edward and I had from the last time we were here. And no matter how much pain I was in, I promised myself I would stay in control.

But on June 23rd 2009, after one month of being a member of the Volturi guard, I finally lost it.

I was lying back on the couch reading _Dracula_ (I wasn't sure why). Becky was on her laptop as she lounged in one of the golden chairs. It was Mark's shift for guard. I was concentrating real hard so I wouldn't have to think of anything else besides the context. But Becky's soft voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Bella how come you never talk about you family?"

I let out a long, heavy sigh and turned my head to stare at her. Her eyes were soft and kind, not forcing me to answer. But the curiosity was coming off of her in waves. "What makes you think I have a family?" I asked, trying my best to hide my complete lie.

"Well," she answered, propping one elbow up on the chairs ledge and resting her cheek in her palm, "You're wearing a wedding ring." She pointed wisely to the two rings on my left hand. My hands clenched into fists and I tore my gaze from those soft topaz eyes. I stare distantly out the window, like I did when they had left for the little alone time they could get together.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said firmly, my nails were digging into my skin.

"But I'm interested."

"Well I'm not saying anything!" I snapped, now standing at the window and looking at her fiercely. I suddenly felt bad that I had yelled at her. My shoulders slouched and I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Look," I said in a more calm tone, "its something I don't care to recall. It's a long, painful story. One I don't wish to repeat." I turned my back to her, staring out the large windows.

"Talking about it will only help," she whispered. I don't even know I if I was meant to hear it. But even so, I did. And that's when I lost it.

I could feel a sharp pain rising in my heart. It suffocated me, refusing to let me feel anything but its pain. The wall I had built to keep out the sorrow crashed and shook my body with sobs. My eyesight became blurry with tears, ones that only elemental's could have, ones that I had gotten from Becky's dangerous talent. And the next thing I knew I was running.

Branches upon branches scratched my face. The moonlight filled the woods and lit my way as I ran as if I had never run before. I heard Becky's scared cry behind me, yet I didn't stop. My feet wouldn't allow it.

It was all a blur. Trees. Bushes. Animals. I couldn't tell what any of it was, yet I kept going. And out of no where, my feet stopped and it was if the rest of the world stopped with me. I fell to the ground, gasping in as much as a I could between my continuous sobs. Tears came rushing out fast and soaked my jeans. My dead heart throbbed in my chest in pain. I could hear his voice in my head. I could hear the pain on that day I had left. I felt the same way I did when he had left me, only a million times worse.

Now, more than ever before, I wanted to go home.

Life seemed to stop. Time seemed to stop. The world seemed to stop. And in that single moment, I'd felt every emotion that I could. It took over me, making me explode on the inside. I shook on the ground as memories flashed before my mind. My head said to stop, that I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. But my mind said hold on and never let go.

My lullaby played in my head as the last four years played in my head. I saw it all, right there before me. The meadow. His eyes. That desperate kiss in his doorway. Him leaving. The cliff dive. Our reunion. The engagement. The change. The first night we made love. Our wedding. Our honeymoon. And our last great Christmas together. Though all of these things brought me pain, I refused to let go. And I didn't plan on giving these things up. I was going to hold on to every last moment.

But with one cry, just like that, the world caught up with me. Time started again. I heard a cry. The wall that separated me and my weeping was back, and the pain was gone. The break down had ended, and I was alone.

A hundred percent alone.


	11. Chapter 10: Friends

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, a week. I've been really busy cause of the school play but since its over now expect more updates! **

**Chapter 10: Friends**

I stayed there for a while, leaning back up against the tree and watching the sky. I wished more than ever I could be home with my family, even though they probably hated me. I wouldn't blame them at all if they did.

It was a new moon tonight, completely black and faintly there were stars. Otherwise, I was alone. I didn't know how far I had ran from the castle, but currently that was the last place I wanted to be. If it was up to me, I wouldn't even be here right now.

But... it had been up to me. I could have said no. And witness my family die? No, that wasn't an option. I kept trying to tell myself that I had made the right choice. The Cullens were safe now, I wasn't around anymore to get them into trouble.

So in the woods I remained, watching the sky get lighter. I didn't know what time it was, but quite frankly, I didn't care. It didn't matter anyway. I planned on staying here as long as it took. That is, until I heard my name being called from the distance.

"Bella! Bella!" I knew that voice. It was soft and desperate, kind-hearted. Like a mother calling out for her daughter. Like I wished Esme would call out to me.

"Bella!" That time it wasn't the same voice. This voice was lower, a man's voice. Though it sounded more like a boy. It was also desperate but rushed as it yelled.

Becky and Mark.

I didn't answer them. I didn't want to. I just wanted to be alone and wallow in my own guilt.

The silence didn't last long. Five minutes later the bushes parallel to me rustled and through them popped out Mark and Becky themselves, covered in grass and dirt. It took them a minute to notice me, slumped on the ground and leaning against a tree. And when the did Becky threw herself on top of me.

"Oh, Bella!" she sobbed grasping around my torso tightly, "I was so worried." I patted her back softly. She pulled back and stared at me with tear-stained eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sorry about that, just got a little hyped-up is all." She gave me a sad, understanding smile. Then Mark cleared his throat. We turned to stare at him, he was leaning back against the tree in front of us.

"As much as I'd hate to break up this reunion," he said, "we should be getting back. Marcus might come in and check on us and I'm not going to risk Aro's kindness." I sighed and looked at Becky, then nodded again, signaling for us to get up. I stood, brushing of my pant briskly, and then we were running.

It took us several minutes to reach the castle, I didn't realize I had ran that far. I guess I wasn't really paying attention. The balcony was high above us, but instead of going inside and going up the steps, we decided to climb the building. It wasn't hard, you just had to watch your footing. It only took a minute.

I was last to get to the balcony. I climbed over the ledge and exulted to inside the warmer suite, the place I would have to get used to calling home. Even though my real home is in Forks, Washington. But to my absolute horror, a fire was lit. And sitting in front of it, was no other than Marcus himself, his black cape spread all over the arm chair.

"Quite a stunt you pulled there, Isabella," he said shrewdly, turning to gaze at me with his wise, red eyes. "Not a wise choice to going running off into those woods at night." I hung my head and stared down at my sneaker. "But then again, I can't stay I'd blame you."

My head snapped up to stare at him again, my face twisted with confusion. The next thing I knew he was standing next to me, his firm hand on my shoulder. "Even though you may not believe it Bella, I do understand how it feels to have your heart broken."

Before I could regain my composure from shock of his words, he was heading towards the door, his cape swishing behind him. "I'm afraid I must leave now," he glanced over his shoulder, "Good-bye Isabella, Miss Vergnes, Mr. Brennan." They nodded respectfully.

"Wait," I called, taking a step forward. He turned to gaze at me, one eyebrow lifted in a questioning manner. "Thank you," I said.

And then he smiled.

It was unexpected, I had never seen him smile so... kindly. It was an understanding smile, like he knew exactly how I was feeling. Maybe he did. But I wouldn't find out that night, for he just nodded wistfully in my direction and left the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Becky announced from behind me. I heard her footsteps but before she exited to the bathroom, I whipped around to look at her.

"Oh, and Becky," I said. She faced me.

"Yes?"

I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her frail waist in a hug. She didn't hesitate, she hugged me back in a friendly manner. "Thanks," I whispered into her ear. She didn't answer, just squeezed my waist and let go. I did to then left her so she could shower.

But I could help but think as I spread my legs out on the couch and continued to read, like I had earlier, that for once in a long time, I had friends again.


	12. Chapter 11: Meet the Family

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I've cah-razy busy! I hope you can forgive me! Maybe this new chapter will make it up to you. Love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 11: Meet the Family**

Things started to get easier after my... episode. Becky and Mark became my friends quickly, I even found a friendship with Marcus. He was kind and sympathetic with me, like he knew what I was going through. My head was telling me he had no idea how I felt, but my heart told me different. It told me to accept Marcus, to keep close to him because he was the kind of person I should trust. And I listened.

The hole in my chest was easier to ignore when I was with my friends. It wasn't healed, just numb. And I tried my hardest to keep it that way.

One day during training Marcus decided that it would be a good idea to make a list of my powers and who I got them from, that way from them I could find out more information about my powers and we could work on them one by one. We figured that I possessed each of the Volturi guards powers, also adding the Cullens powers. We came up with this list...

Edward- Mind Reading

Alice- Psychic 

Jasper- Can sense/manipulate others emotions

Aro- Can hear anything you've ever thought- but needs physical interaction

Marcus- Can sense relationships

Caius- Can see/show others memories

Becky- Elemental

Mark- Telekinesis

Jane- Can make you believe your in pain

Demetri- Can create force fields

Felix- Can create illusions

Heidi- Invisibility

Annette- Change her appearance

Chase- Senses are doubled compared to regular vamp.

Tracy- Teleportation

Rachel- Shape-shifting

Jason- Mind Map

Derrick- Mind Control

Annette, Chase, Tracy, Rachel, Jason, and Derrick were Becky and Mark's family, though they hated to admit it. Their family didn't have the same take on vampirism as they did. They preferred the more... average way of quenching their thirst. In other words, they drank human blood. So basically, they hated me. But, of course, that didn't stop them from trying to win Becky and Mark over.

"Okay, Bella," Marcus said as he wrote the last name and power down, "Tomorrow we will start working with mind reading. You are dismissed."

I stood up, gave him a quick bow, and exited the room, my black cape swishing behind me. I proceeded down the halls and up the spiraling staircase to finally walk through the doors of our suite. And through those doors I saw the worse thing possible.

Becky and Mark's family, talking to them and laughing like they were the best of friends.

"Oh, hey Bella," Becky greeted me as I proceeded to the seating area, plopping into a gold chair next to the one she was sharing with Mark. "How was training?"

"Fine, thanks," I said wearily, feeling insanely uncomfortable under her family's watch. I took a chance and looked up at them through my eyelashes, taking in their penetrating gaze of red and ultimate perfection.

First, there was Derrick, sitting at the end of the red plush couch to my left. He light brown, curly hair that was shaggy and had a flew strands hanging in his eyes. His face was round and thin and he had a skinny, somewhat muscular frame.

Next to him was Jason. Jason had black, spiky hair that was blonde on its ends. His chin was straight and angled to make his face perfectly heart shaped. He was muscular, like Emmett was. And he had his arm draped around Rachel.

Rachel was the one in Becky's family that scared me the most. She was a shape-shifter and awfully scary when she had to be. She had short blonde hair that only went to her shoulders and hung in her face, making her look dark and scary, which she was. What only made it worse is that she wore only black, and it brought out the paleness of her skin horridly. It was quite frightening.

Across from them one the other couch and sitting the farthest away from me was Tracy. Tracy I didn't mind as much as the others. She was slightly shorter than me with a tiny frame and short dark red hair that was straight and came just past her shoulders. She had plump colored lips that were pouty and full. Her face was also heart-shaped.

Holding Tracy's hand was the strangest of the bunch, Chase. He was a very quiet person, but he had a big mouth when in an argument. His blonde hair was straight and always combed to perfection so that only a few strands hung in his face. It was somewhat frightening how neat he always was. He was also not very muscular, but seemed more like the sly, spy-like type.

And finally, the last and the one I loathed more than anything. Annette. Just thinking of her made me nearly growl. Her and her blonde hair that was so light it looked almost white. It was very wavy and came down to her waist, standing out against her black cape. She was quick and sharp, sometimes popping out of no where. Her face was round and looked so innocent it was sickening, but that was not the way she was. She was mean and harsh, mostly to me. She was the leader of their coven, and, if she had any say in it, I wouldn't even be friends with Becky and Mark. And something in my heart told me Becky and Mark didn't like her all that much either.

"Bella," she sneered as she stared me down with blood red irises.

"Annette," I answered emotionlessly, turning back to Becky as she said, "How was training?"

I smiled at her. "Fine, thank you."

"Well," Annette interrupted, "I'm afraid we must be off to our suite now." Mark stood and escorted them to the door. Before they exited, Annette turned around and looked back at Becky. "Oh and Rebecca? If you ever feel the need to _talk_ feel free to come and talk to me about _anything_."

I was sure I saw a chill go down Becky's back. And a shiver ran down mine as Annette stared into my eyes with a strange, familiar emotion as she exited to room with the rest of her family.

And that emotion was called loathing. 


	13. Chapter 12: Discovery

**Just a heads up— this is the last chapter for Part One of Black Night. Next chapter will be Part Two preface and then I will be heading into that part of the story. There will be three parts in all, this is a very long story. So, enjoy the last chapter of Part One and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 12: Discovery**

It was becoming August again. That I could tell.

Sunny days were more frequent and the heat was scorching, especially in these black capes. The balcony doors were open, letting in any cool air we could get. I dressed in white shorts and a pastel pink v-neck shirt, welcoming the cold air underneath my cape. Vampires couldn't sweat or get really hot, but it still felt uncomfortably warm.

Becky entered the room with wet hair (she had just gotten out of the shower) and plunked down onto the couch next to me while I messed around on my laptop, an Apple. "What's up?" she asked.

"I'm searching information about psychics," I answered her, my eyes still glued to the screen.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing that I don't already know," I responded before shutting down the laptop and closing it, then placing it on the coffee table. I then remembered I needed to go talk to Mark about something.

"Where's Mark?" I asked her, I noticed she was now reading.

"Study," she said, pointing to the study door. I nodded and headed in there.

Mark was seated at his desk, hunched over a book and reading intently. I'd always enjoyed coming in here because of the immense book collection, it thrilled me. "Mark," I said to capture his attention. He looked up from the book and smiled.

"What's up, Bella?"

I bit my lip, not exactly sure if I wanted to ask him this. But I had to know. "Mark, what do you know about Becky's family?"

He sighed and shut the book. "Not much," he responded, "just that she didn't have a lot of money as a human and her father had died when she was younger."

"And you know nothing about her ancestors?" I pried, taking a step closer to him. He sighed again and shook his head.

"No," he paused for a moment. "Why?"

I looked back towards the door before grabbing his forearm and leading him to the balcony connected to the study. "Because yesterday I found this"— I pulled a folded, yellow piece of paper from my pocket—"tucked in the back of a book."

He took the picture from my hands, running his fingers across the old paper and opened it. "I've seem this before," he whispered, I wasn't sure if he was even talking to me until he looked up at me, "in a family photo album that Becky has."

I walked over to his so I was looking over his shoulder. It was a old portrait painted of a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes holding a small child. He turned it over to look at the date the portrait was drawn.

'_Maria_ _Cailin Tudor, Age 26_

_Caroline Alicia Tudor, Age 4 months_

_1029'_

"Where did you find this?" he asked me, turning his head to stare at me.

"In Marcus's library, during training while he was working with you and Becky. I found it sticking out of a book."

"But why would Marcus have a picture of Becky's ancestor?" That was a good question. And if I had any say in it, I would find out why he had it.

"I don't know," I sighed as took the picture from his hands as he folded it again, slipping it gently back into my pocket.

"Let's not tell Becky about this... and most definitely not Marcus," I instructed before we walked back into the study. He only nodded. And that's when Becky decided to enter.

"Come on, guys! All our shifts are over and the sun is almost set, let's go shopping!" I looked over at Mark, rolling my eyes. Sometimes Becky reminded me so much of Alice.

I was able to think about the Cullens without a pain in my chest now. It was easier to think about knowing that they are safe and out of harms way. I loved them with all my heart, but without me there they had no danger to come towards them.

But, oh, how wrong I was.

**End of Part One: Black Night**


	14. PART TWO: Preface

**Part One of Black Night is officially over! This chapter will be the Preface for Part Two: Three Year's Later. Part Two will have a lot more going in it, I promise. This is really where the plot starts. The first few chapters **_**will **_**be in the Cullens point of view, mainly Carlisle and Alice's. The rest will mostly be in Bella and Edward's (you'll even get to see a little bit of Mark, Becky, and Marcus). So sit back, relax, and enjoy Part Two of Black Night.**

**Preface**

It's been three years.

Three years since I took lessons about my powers from Carlisle.

Three years since I've had a mother like Esme to talk to.

Three years since Jasper was able to understand what I really feel.

Three years since I lost Rosalie's kindness.

Three years since I've gone a shopping trip with Alice.

Three years since I beat Emmett in a wrestling match.

And three years since I stared into the liquid golden eyes of the only person I ever loved.

But history does have way of repeating itself.


	15. Chapter 1: Today

**I apologize for my lack of updating, but I've been very busy with Tears In The Music lately because, honestly, that is my favorite story and the favorites of many others. But I am updating now and after these next few chapters things will start to get more interesting and I will probably be working more on this story than in my other, so do not fret! Enjoy my newest chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Today**

**APOV**

May 15, 2012

I have recorded this day the worst day in history, and everyone in this house seems to agree with this title. Though this day may only come once a year, it seems to last a century. And it's very much like a century of darkness.

Today Edward locks himself in his room and closes every curtain, taking a picture of _her _off his desk and holding it close to him, holding each happy memory close to him.

Today Jasper, the poor soul, must leave the house from all the emotions. Even I do not know where he disappears to, but I just hope he can find some peace there.

Today Rosalie only plots ways to get revenge on the girl that broke her poor brothers heart. She plans an evil demise against the girl who left her family because of her own selfishness.

Today Emmett doesn't say anything. He is absolutely quiet as he sits on the couch in the living and stares at the TV, never really watching it. His hands are clenched into two large fists as he glares at the screen, only thinking about the trust he put in her.

Today Carlisle stays home from work and stands in his office, staring blankly at the window or those haunting pictures of Italy, wishing for his daughter back. His mind tells him that he wasn't strong enough, and that it is all his fault.

Today Esme sits in her garden, looking at every flower and comparing them to her daughter that she longs to see, she longs to hold again. She thinks about all that she has lost and her heart starts to cry, though no real tears will ever come out.

Today, somewhere far off, she is thinking about us. Thinking about the guilt and the pain, reliving that day over and over. Her sorrow swallows her whole and all she seem to think is about her love for each and every one of us.

But the saddest part is, we don't even know that yet.

Because Today I am absolutely nothing. I sit on the porch swing, my eyes closed, willing my head to give me some sort of glimpse of her future. I try to convince myself that she didn't leave for power, she left for love. But when thinking this possibility, my mind becomes a dark hole, filling itself with negative thoughts.

I hate today. Today hates me. Today is the worst day in history. Today I don't feel like an immortal creature trying to be human, I feel like a true, menacing vampire. Today I don't care about the past, I only care about the future and the tiniest possibility of happiness. Today I wish we had never gone to Forks. Today I wish Edward could have just taken the poor girl and drank every drop of her blood.

Today I hated love. Every.Single.Form.Of.It.

Like ever other year I sit out on that porch swing. My eyes are closed and I wait for some sort of sign I know I'll never get. All I can see it darkness, darkness I fall into and welcome. I wait some more. Still nothing.

My eyes snap open and I stand up, banging my hands against the porch rails. I fold my arms over each other and rest my forehead on them, wishing silently that I could change the past instead of see the future.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position. I could feel the light on the horizon just start to fade until it was a mere stripe of light. The world was aglow with orange and pink and the trees shimmered like emeralds.

Twilight.

Today I hated twilight. Today I hated it all. I felt an irritation grow in the back of my throat. There was a voice in my head telling me, urging me, to let it all out. And just as I was about to, blackness hit me and overtook my mind.

Finally, I was having a vision.

_The room was spacious with tile red carpet flooring and gold walls. She was crouched in the center there, fighting another girl that could have been her twin they looked so much alike. A boy was standing off to the side, watching the other girl with worry._

_But the strangest part happened next._

_Aro, my absolute worst enemy, came through the door. And we were following him. He smiled coyly as he watches the battle that goes on in the center of the room and our eyes are wide as we looked back and forth between him and the two fighting vampires. We stood in the corner of the room as he stepped forward. "Enough!" he shouted, the two stopped. The boy came and wrapped his arms around the one girl and she leaned into his touch, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. But she, she just stands there and stares right past Aro with her golden eyes._

_Straight into our's._

I came out of the vision and snapped out of my position on the porch. Would I tell my family? No, I couldn't. They had to find this out by themselves. I heard Jasper in the distance, his smell becoming more distinct by the second. I sighed and retreated into the house, racing up to my room and throwing myself on the bed.

Today I had a vision of her, the first in 3 long years.

Today I knew that I was going to see my dear, _dear _sister again.

**Good, bad, horrible? Somewhere in between? Tell me with reviews! And try to see if you can guess who 'she' is. :P**


	16. Chapter 2: Phone Call

**I apologize for not updating in the longest time but I have been abnormally busy and under a lot of pressure. Not to mention I was away ALL weekend. So, here I am, Sunday night before a school day, at 9:30 at night, writing a chapter for you. Be honored. And don't forget to enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Phone Call**

A light wind blew outside the window. Sun casted into the study, lighting up the room to make it look brilliant and allowing my skin to sparkle beautifully like a thousand diamonds. But on the inside, I felt cold and alone.

I sat on the red plush window seat of my study, staring out into the world. It was lovely outside today, magnificent that reminded me of her. The floral scent of my dear Esme's garden seemed even more prominent while these gentle thoughts of my daughter roamed my head. It was no mystery to anyone that Esme and I missed her dearly, but no one longed for her more than Edward did.

It's hard to explain, but every time I thought about her, even when my children were thinking terrible thoughts about their sister, I never could figure out the reason she left. It's a mystery, an empty hole in my mind. And it's driving me crazy.

My head told me it's all my fault, that I failed as a father to them. But my heart is told me to keep holding on to her, then maybe, just maybe, something will return her to us. Just maybe.

It started out as any other day when my hearts desire started to come true.

I had just returned home from work and was watching out of the window of my study. The day's last light cast over the forest, a scene I never wanted to miss. Esme came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, resting her chin on my shoulder. Her thick caramel hair lightly brushed my shoulder as I turned my head and kissed her porcelain cheek.

"Your thinking about her again, " She declared, it wasn't a question.

"When am I not?" I responded as she moved to sit at my side so I could wrap one arm around her. I kissed the top of her head and buried my face into her soft locks, the only real place I could find comfort.

"I miss her, too," She replied to my unspoken thoughts. Somehow, even by the smallest gestures, she always knew what I was thinking.

Then, the phone rang.

It startled me and Esme both, for the phone rarely rang around here anymore. We just stared as it rang, before I stood up and took it off the receiver.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Yes, is this the Cullen residence?"

"Yes," I told them, my eyes flickering to Esme for a moment.

"May I speak to a Mr. Carlisle Cullen, please?"

Startled, I said, "This is him speaking."

"Hello, Carlisle. I am Gianna from the front desk of the Volturi castle. I have just received a special request that you and your family come out and stay here in Italy for week from Aro himself."

"Under what circumstances?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"He would like to discuss some issues with you, I apologize, I do not have specifics." I stared into Esme's eyes, they were controlled and told me to accept.

"Yes, we shall be there. When are we expected?"

"Aro has booked a flight for you for the 7th of July and you shall be staying till the 14th, no exceptions." One week from today.

"Yes, thank you." The line went dead and I stared back out the window.

All was black now, as was my eyes.


	17. Chapter 3: Packing

**Chapter 3: Packing**

"I still don't understand," Jasper said as he lounged back on the bed, "why do we all have to go? Why can't he just go see them? I honestly think Italy is the last place any of us want to be."

I scrambled around our room, putting this and that into suitcases for our week trip. "You heard what Carlisle said," I explained to him half-heartedly, "it was Aro's orders. We really don't have a choice."

He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde locks. "I suppose your right..." he paused for a moment before locking his golden eyes on me, "but what would Aro need us for?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to meet his gaze. That was a good question. What did Aro need us for? Unless...

"Jasper... you don't think this has something to do with... _her_?" He knew very well who I was talking about from the worry that was coming off of me.

"I... I don't know, Alice," He told me. I sat down on our white couch and brought my legs to my chest, resting my head solemnly on my knees. In a second Jasper was next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "It'll be okay," he comforted. I hoped he was right.

**Rosalie's POV**

I growled as I stuffed clothes into my over-flowing suitcase. Carlisle instructed only to take one since he didn't know exactly where we would be staying. "I don't believe this!" I grumbled under my breath as I mashed all the clothes together to make them fit. Eventually, I was able to get the suitcase to close.

I huffed as I sat back on the bed, closing my eyes and attempting to take a few deep breaths. "Rose?" I heard Emmett's voice call.

"I'm in our room," I spoke in a normal voice, knowing very well he could hear me. In a flash he was upstairs and in the room with me. My eyes reminded closed.

"Rose, what's the matter?" he asked as he laid down next to me.

"Nothing," I muttered stubbornly, lying through my perfect sharp teeth. He knew I was lying, too.

"Aw, now come on," he coaxed, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind my ear. "Tell Doctor Emmett about it."

A small cracked upon my lips, but I still didn't open my eyes to look at him. I didn't need to, I already knew he was smirking. "There, that's better," he said, kissing my red lips sweetly. I finally opened my eyes and looked over at Emmett. He was propped up on one elbow and staring intensely at me with his sparkling topaz eyes.

"Emmett, do you think we will see her there?" He knew who I was talking about, for a low growl came out of his throat.

"Maybe," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from my gaze. "Only time will tell."

**Esme's POV**

I hustled around the house, making sure I had everything I needed. This trip would definitely be of importance, that I knew. Aro didn't just call upon people, Carlisle had told me. Nerves wracked inside of me. This was going to be a long week, I knew it in my heart. What only made it harder was that I might have a chance to see my daughter again... after all these years.

"Children!" I called, "It's nearly time to go! Hurry up!"

Carlisle was next to me within moments. I continued to watch up the stairs, but I knew he was watching me. "Esme," he whispered, I looked over at him. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around his torso. He returned the gesture and kissed the top of my head delicately.

Oh, how I wished he had been right.


	18. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

The ride to Volterra was quiet. The only sound I really could concentrate on was the sound of families around us on the plane. Outside, the plane was surrounded by clouds. It was dreary, kind of like the mood of my family.

Esme rested next to me in a window seat, staring mindlessly out the window. I grabbed her hand and she turned to stare at me with her golden eyes. She gave me a half-hearted smile and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and she went back to staring out the window for the rest of the flight.

Many hours later we arrived and waiting for us outside was a black car, Felix was the driver. "Welcome," he told us, a sly smile lighting up his face. He loaded our bags into the trunk. We piled into black town car, it had enough seats for all of us.

The car ride was also silent, until Felix said, "Aro ha anticipated this for a while, Carlisle. He was afraid you would back out."

"Well, it is always a pleasure to see an old friend," I lied. This had to be the least pleasurable thing ever. But Felix just smiled at me through the side-view mirror and continued to drive.

Soon we came to an abandoned alley and Felix parked the car in front of it. He climbed out first, followed by us. "Some of our guard will come back later for your things, when night has fallen," he explained to us. We proceeded down the empty street and stopped at a pothole in the ground. He looked around, then slipped the cover to the side and jumped down. We followed and then were surrounded by darkness.

The dripping of water in the sewer rang out in the ears. Rats scurried around close to the wall. Ahead of us, I could see Felix with his black cape flowing around him. We walked behind him, Esme huddled closer to my side. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Soon we saw light at the end of the tunnel and we entered the waiting room of the castle. Felix closed the passage door behind us, his maroon eyes sparkling mischievously. "Wait here," he instructed.

We lounged on the couches and on the chairs. I didn't miss the pained look in Edward eyes as he looked around the room. This would be the hardest for him. Felix disappeared behind two double doors and as I sat down on a chair, I sighed.

A few minutes later we heard opening doors again and we turned to look at them. This time, instead of Felix coming out, we were met with an even more unpleasant sight. A red haired little girl with bright rubies as eyes. Jane.

"Aro would like to see you," she said in mock sweetness, but pure evil lurked in her eyes. We got up from our position and entered into the throne room. Jane watched us mockingly, sensing how uncomfortable we were here.

Aro waited on his throne, high and mighty with a menacing look in his eyes, but a jubilant, triumphant smirk on his face. "Ah, Carlisle," he said, standing up and approaching us with his arms opened in a "welcoming" manner, "It's so good to see you again." He held out his hand and I shook it, trying hard not to show my reluctance. "So glad to see you could make it."

The happiness died from his eyes and he suddenly became serious. "Though I wish the terms were better," he admitted. I still had no idea as to why we were here. "You see, Carlisle-" he started, but was cut off when a different set of doors opened and Marcus came through.

Marcus had always been quiet. I never really got to know him well. I knew that even though he was a leader of the Volturi, he had no where near the amount of power Aro had. But Marcus was a great fighter, and a good friend.

His eyes only flickered to us for a moment before he addressed Aro. "Sir, _she's _ready." There was something in the way that he exaggerated 'she' that made me nervous. His face reflected a strange emotion, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper visibly tense.

Aro smirked, sly and grim. "Yes, very well." He turned to Jane, giving her a quick nod then the jerk of the head, some sort of signal. She nodded, and with a small grin still plastered on her face, exited past Marcus. Aro faced us again.

"I'm afraid I have some business to attend to. Jane has gone to get your things, so we must establish a place for you to stay. But first, if you will follow me, I'll get through with what I have to do and we can work some things out." He turned away from us and started retreating towards Marcus. Esme and I looked at each other for a moment before following briskly behind him.

Marcus and Aro led the way as we weaved through the hallways. It looked moderately the same from the last time I was there, yet so different. Paintings hung on the walls and statues were underneath them. We passed a tall winding staircase, and then stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Aro opened the doors, and through them were steps that led to what I assumed to be a dungeon.

Our steps echoed as we proceeded down the stone stairs The only light was coming from lanterns that mounted the stone walls. At the end was another set of doors. Aro unlocked them, then they were opened to reveal a fight.

But not just any fight.

It was two girls that were fighting, both brunettes. One was on top of the other, until the bottom one rolled over and pinned the other down, snarling in her face. The one on the bottom had a terrified look on her face.

Aro was talking to another guard member but I couldn't take my eyes off the fight, neither could anyone else in my family.

A blonde boy then intervened with the fight and knocked the girl on top off of the other. The other one sat up, wide-eyed and worried as the boy and the girl now fought. They started circling each other with catlike reflexes, both their eyes black. Though they continued to growl, their attacks were reluctant.

The battle finally seemed to end when the brunette girl lunged at the boy and threw him against the wall, and somehow, she held him there. It was like he couldn't get free.

"And stop!" Marcus's voice rang out. The boy dropped to the ground and the brunette that had been abandoned in the fight rushed over to him. The other one turned around, and I found myself looking into her pair of golden eyes. Those familiar golden eyes.

The inevitable golden eyes of my daughter.


	19. Chapter 5: Fight

**Hi everyone! Wow, what a day. And so many reviews! You guys have made me very happy, so I decided to spare you, and give you another chapter. Plus, I think I owe you an apology for not updating in almost a month. But that's life, and I'm afraid something things come before others. Oh well. But before I write the chapter, my friend Evie has something to say.**

**Evie: Hi people! Man, it must suck not knowing what happens. I mean, the author has told me basically everything, except the ending because she is EVIL. And how can you live with those cliffhangers?**

**Me: Thank you Evie. Don't give away anymore than necessary. And one more quick note, those of you who thought my last cliff-hanger was evil, oh WOW are you in for a big surprise...**

**Chapter 5: Fight**

"Bella, come on!" Becky called.

"Coming!" I yelled back from the bathroom as I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and adjusted my cape. I sighed as I stared at my reflection, thinking back to the times when I was with my family again.

"Hurry up!" Becky screamed again. I raced out of the bathroom faster than a human eye could see.

"Happy?" I asked, stopping right next to her. She jumped from surprise then smiled, and we left our suite.

Mark was already waiting in the training area, the dungeon, for us. We would be doing a stimulation today, so I could test my powers on other vampires and see their affect. Since Becky and Mark were the only ones at the same level of experience as me, so I would have to fight them. I would go easy on them, though, since I knew I exceeded them in power greatly.

"There you are," Mark said as we walked through the dark, red-wood double doors. "Marcus was just about to come and look for you." He wrapped his arm around Becky's waist and kissed her hair. Right on que, Marcus walked through a door across the room, from his office.

"Ah, there you are Bella." He clapped his hands together and smiled, his red eyes shining. Red eyes...

Over the past few years I had tried to convince Marcus to change his "diet". He said he would, but its like quitting smoking after doing it for 40 years. Its nearly impossible. But maybe someday I would be able to help him. I hoped so.

"Bella, I have to ask you something," Marcus said, curling his finger towards himself to say 'come here'. I walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder gently. "Do you think you would mind Aro watching you today, along with some... _special _guests of his?" Something made me uneasy about the way he said special.

I looked at him skeptically before I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't mind." He smiled coyly and nodded, letting go of my forearm.

"Alright then," he said a bit louder. "Let's get started.

"Today we will be working on how Bella's powers affect other vampires. What we are about to do is very simple. Becky, I want you to fight Bella and Bella, you are going to try to test as many powers as possible on her during this fight. Mark, I want you to wait until I give you the signal to attack Bella and Becky, I'll give you a break. Think you can do that?" We nodded. I removed my cape for easier fighting, as did Becky. We bowed to each other, as it is customary.

"Try to go easy on me, Bells," she joked. She gave me a wink before retreating to one end of the room.

"On the count of three," Marcus announced. "One-" I bended my knees slightly, "two-" I crouched, "three!" I sprang and Becky and I collided.

When fighting, Marcus had instructed us to give ourselves over to our senses. I did so. My senses were doubled compared to a normal vampire, so went I let it all go, I found myself completely out of control.

I could smell everything in the castle, I could smell Becky's small amount of perfume as we circled each other. I could see the smallest of details on the walls around us. It was truly magnificent. A low growl came out of my throat, and I tested power one.

Mind-reading. _Hey Bella, catch me if you can, _Becky thought. With that I dashed towards her and had her pinned against the wall. She used the element of air to throw me off. I would have slammed into a wall had I not used teleportation to get me back in front of Becky again.

I then went invisible. Becky searched the room, scanning for me with her deep black eyes. Then she looked straight in my direction. She had found me by catching my scent. She shot fire quickly towards my invisible figure, but I dropped invisibility and put up a forcefield. The fire bounced off of it, and I pushed the forcefield at Becky.

Becky slammed against the wall. The movement made her wrists flick, and sharp rocks from the cellar floor were shot at me. I used a more complex method, I shape-shifted into a small mouse. Becky continued to shoot rocks, missing each time until I was directly next to her. I took my human form again and created the illusion for her that I was across the room.

With her mind being manipulated, she started aiming at random walls around the room. She almost hit Mark once. Just as he was about to yell, he saw that confused look in her eyes and must have realized she was seeing an illusion.

Coming up behind her, I took her out of my illusion and, using air, sent her into a wall. She crumpled to the ground for a second, before running at me and pinning me to the ground. The door opened, but I ignored it. My sub-conscious told me it was Aro and his "special guests."

I rolled over and then _I _had _Becky _pinned. I snarled in her face and she seemed terrified. It was at that time Mark decided to jump in. He knocked me off of Becky and I sprang up to my feet, growling at Mark. His eyes went black, and we started circling each other.

_You're good, Bella_, Mark thought to me. My eyes narrowed at him in a dark, humorous way. We continued to circle, I started strategizing how to defeat him. Then I came up with an idea.

Marcus had told me once that though I can only use one power at once, it may be possible to combine them. So that's what I tried.

I concentrated on have a forcefield turn invisible. There was a slight pressure on my chest from using up so much energy, but I pushed it away. While circling Mark, I made sure he was right in front of a wall and shot two unseen forcefields at his wrists and two at his ankles, then one at his neck.

"And stop!" Marcus's voice rang out. I collected my senses again. Becky sprang over to Mark as I let the barriers off of his body.

_Well done, _Marcus thought to me. I turned to face him. But instead, I was faced with something different.

Seven pairs of golden eyes staring at me.


	20. Chapter 6: Surprise, Suspend

**I am happy to say that I have over 100 reviews! Thank you to all that reviewed, I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 6: Surprise, Suspend**

It's been three years.

Three years since I took lessons about my powers from Carlisle.

Three years since I've had a mother like Esme to talk to.

Three years since Jasper was able to understand what I really feel.

Three years since I lost Rosalie's kindness.

Three years since I've gone a shopping trip with Alice.

Three years since I beat Emmett in a wrestling match.

And three years since I stared into the liquid golden eyes of the only person I ever loved.

But history does have way of repeating itself.

As quick as I had faced them, I had turned away. My eyes squeezed shut and my breathing became heavy. This couldn't be happening...

I searched quickly for a distraction, and then heard Mark wince. I rushed over to the wall where he was slumped and saw Becky crouched next to him, running her fingers through his curly brown hair. I stood over him. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" I asked him. He looked up and glared at me through his eyelashes.

"I think I'll be just fine," he protested flatly. I would have smiled at his stubbornness, but with my family in the room, smiling seemed almost impossible.

I held out my hand to help him up. He glared at me for another moment before grasping my outstretched hand. I hoisted him up off the ground and squeezed his hand in apology. Becky caught my weary glance as she got up off the ground. She gave me a skeptical look.

_What is it, Bells? _She asked. I sighed, grabbing her forearm and slowly taking her to the side with Mark following.

"We have a serious problem," I told her, very aware of the piercing gaze of my family on my back. It made my heart ache. I gave her a jerk of the head in their direction, trying my hardest not to peer over my shoulder.

Becky stared straight past my shoulder at my family, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Her golden eyes met mine again. "Who are they?"

"They are one of the only other families that hunt the way we do," I told her, mentally preparing myself for the further questioning she was about to give me.

"Ya... and?" she prodded, her and Mark bringing their heads closer together.

"Their names are the Cullens," I rushed out, turning my gaze to the floor. Becky gasped.

"No way..." she breathed. I warned her with my eyes not to turn and look at them again, I was having a hard time not to myself. Mark didn't seem to comprehend, his stupidity was showing again.

"Wait, Bella, isn't your last name Cullen," I stared at my friend, my lips pressing together in a firm line as I tried not to blurt something too offensive out. He had already lost some of his ego by me whopping his ass in fighting. Becky put a hand to her forehead, shaking her head silently and shamefully at the man she loved.

"Mark, in all my life I have never met anyone as stupid as-ʺ I stopped. My eyes flashed quickly to Emmett, but only for a moment before I was looking at Mark again. "Never mind," I finished. It seemed as if Emmett was about to smile smugly, but he then went back to the glare he was staring at me with. I was about to try and get out of here, until I heard Aro order me over.

"Bella!" He barked, standing a mere 3 yard from where my family was gathered. I refrained a groan, before putting on professional look and facing Aro. I strode over to him, never once gazing at the Cullen's watching eyes.

"Yes, Aro?" I asked kindly as I reached him, feeling very self-conscious.

_You know the rules Isabella. _He told me, staring me straight in the eyes. It was frightening. _Break our deal, you know the terms to which you came to me. It could all be lost. Remember what I said._

His mind was blocked from me again. He gave me a brief nod, before waving me away. I turned away from him swiftly, tossing my hair, and walked back to my friends. "What was that all about?" Mark asked. I shook my head.

"Just another obstacle I'll never avoid," I explained, staring at Aro as he talked to Marcus.

"Marcus, we will need a place for our guests to stay. Do you have any place we could let them stay?" Aro questioned, getting one of his sly smiles on his face. Marcus pursed his lips.

Before I unfold what happens next, I must tell you something about Becky. Sometimes you hate that you love her. She's a sweet girl, honestly, but sometimes she doesn't know when to stay out of something. Now, I loved her like she was my own sister, but what she did next was seriously crossing the line.

"They can stay with us."


	21. Chapter 7: Kill Becky

**Chapter 7: Kill Becky**

Kill Becky. Kill Becky. Kill Becky. That was the mantra that ran through my mind.

Within the next second that Becky had claimed her last statement, a few things happened all at once. Mark took one step away from me, one step closer to Becky and wrapped his arm around her waist. I turned and glared at Becky scornfully, that same mantra running through my head. The Cullens visibly froze, and Aro, that cruel vampire named Aro, smirked deviously. "I think that would a brilliant idea Becky."

Becky grinned triumphantly and gave me a mischievous look. I continued to glare. "They will be staying with you for a week," Aro continued approaching us, "is that alright?" I gazed away from his watching red eyes, I didn't want to see his teasing reflecting there. Becky and Mark nodded. I gave a stiff up-and-down movement of the head, my brain argued with me on the action. _Bella, _he thought to me, I kept my head turned away. _Bella, remember our deal. They are here as guests and guests alone. Go about your normal activities as you usually do. You are to forget that they are even here, clear? _I nodded stiffly.

Aro turned to face the Cullens again. "You shall be staying with them, then," He nodded at them, nodded at us. We bowed, mine was stiff and forced, and he exited the room.

An awkward silence occurred. I stared at everything and anything, except them. I couldn't face those eyes. Those painful, heartbroken eyes. I didn't need to be a mind-reader or empathy, I could see all that they felt in their eyes. Their beautiful, golden eyes.

"Follow us," Becky instructed. I walked to the door, trying not to look like I was in a huge rush. I had to be polite, it was the least I could do. I was in front of everyone, my face set in stone emotionlessly. I wanted to scream. I wanted to turn around and rip Becky's head off. I wanted to drop down on my hands and knees and beg the Cullens for forgiveness. But most of all, I wanted to kiss Edward squarely on the lips and tell him repeatedly how much I loved him.

I didn't do any of those things. I kept walking soundlessly to our suite, the place I called home.

A distance that usually took five minutes to walk took what seemed like five years. But we made it to the doors. We made it to those large double doors at the end of the 3rd floor hall. I took the key from my pocket and opened the door, the dashed to the study and slammed the door shut. I stopped on the balcony and dropped to the ground, holding my head in my hands. I vaguely heard Becky in the other room telling my family to make themselves at home.

There was a knock at the study door. So many possibilities of who it could be...

"Bella?" It was Mark's voice, low and smooth as always with hints of concern in his tone. "Bella, may I come in?"

Using my mind control, I unlocked the door. Mark slipped through then closed it again, locking it respectfully behind him before coming and sitting next to me. He stayed silent for a few moments, out of respect. "This can't be easy for you, can it?" He asked, staring blankly out at the woods.

There was something about Mark you have to love and something that annoys you to no end. Mark was a loving guy, but his head was too big for his brain. And his mouth was too big for his head. But he was a sweet guy, always patient in the times when I was depressed. He was like a big brother, they irritate you to death and yet you can't help but love them.

I lifted my head from my palms. "What do you think?!" I snapped. He looked at me, hurt in his eyes. I sighed and mindlessly started twisting my ring. I stared down at it. It was so beautiful in the moonlight...

"He gave it to you, didn't he?" Mark asked, the question caught me off guard. My head snapped up to look at him. "The bronze haired one? He gave it to you." It was no longer a question. My stare was still questioning. Mark watched the woods again. "I saw the look in his eyes when they saw you again," he explained. "I didn't need to be you to know that there was a lot of emotions there. But it would have been helpful to know what they were."

I rested my head on one of the balcony rails and closed my eyes. A comfortable silence passed by, but didn't last long. "His name is Edward," I blurted out. Mark didn't question me. I opened my eyes, he was nodding.

That was when Becky decided to make her entrance. She banged on the door. "Let me in!" she yelled. Mark was up in a flash to let her inside. She smiled at him, then saw me, sitting on the floor. She came and crouched at my side.

Kill Becky. Kill Becky. The chant danced in my mind again. "Are you okay, Bells?" She sounded concerned.

"I have no idea." That was the complete truth.

"Look, Bells, I'm sorry that this has all been just suddenly been thrown onto you but I only did what I did for your benefit," I gazed into her soft gold eyes. I sighed and patted her back.

"I know. Maybe this is for the best," I lied. I had become a good lier over the past few years. She smiled at me then got up to leave, Mark followed behind but not before giving me a weary wink.

Kill Becky. Kill Becky. Kill Becky.

Damn mantra.


	22. Chapter 8: When You Weren't Looking

**I really have nothing to say. Just wanted to tell you that. Enjoy the chapter. This one WILL be from Edward's POV.**

**Chapter 8: When You Weren't Looking**

Tuesday. Two days after we arrived in Volterra. Two days since I first saw her again.

She looked the same, yet so different. Her hair still shined and I still longed to run my fingers through it. Her pallid skin still glowed in the illuminated moonlight. But what I loved the most about her was her eyes. They had stayed the same, still gold and as beautiful as I remembered them.

Though she seemed more pale, and the dark circles underneath her eyes had become more prominent, she was still the same. She was still Isabella. Still beautiful.

And here she was and yet, I mine as well not even be there.

She hadn't spoken to me the entire time we were here. Most of the time we were either in their suite or talking with Aro. He still hadn't specified why we were here. He just talked about the castle and how important it is and how they are the ones that make the rules. It was getting rather annoying.

I couldn't even hear her thoughts. They were blocked off.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had been cold towards the Volturi the entire time. When they thought I wasn't looking, they would glare in her direction with remorse and hate. I didn't understand why. They had nothing to hate her for.

The strangest thing about our visit was that every time I was near her, I felt a tugging at my heart that, in some way, told me not to forgive her. It reminded me that she broke my heart. And yet, I wouldn't listen. I turned away from it and just stared at her. Because I couldn't turn away. Because I still loved her. I was still in love with Bella.

She was currently sitting at her desk, at her laptop. I wasn't sure what she was looking at, but her face was in complete concentration. My family and I were sitting in the couches and chairs, listening to the radio.

"Mark!" She called. Her voice was still beautiful and made my dead heart lift. Mark was next to her in a flash.

"Yes?" He was leaning over her shoulder to look at what she was doing. Bella hit a button and Mark got a hurt look on his face. I guess she had closed what she was looking at.

"Where's Becky?" She asked him, turning her head to look at him.

"Training, why?" She smirked, and escorted him off to the side.

"I found this"she pulled a slip of paper from her pocket"in Marcus's office." His eyes widened for a second before snatching the paper from Bella's hands. He glanced at us briefly, before giving his attention back to her.

_It can't really be, though can it? _He asked through his mine. Bella shrugged. What were they talking about?

**BPOV**

_It can't really be, though can it? _Mark questioned through his mind. I shrugged.

"Well, we know two things," I told him. "One, Marcus and Becky have two matching pictures. Two," I gulped, "Marcus knows more about Becky's past then he is letting on."

Mark stared down at the paper he held in his hands and he gulped two.

_Rebecca Karin Vergnes_

_Born November 12 1910._

_Father- Andrew Thomas Vergnes_

_Mother- Lydia Elizabeth Mallory Vergnes_

**EPOV**

_Edward_, Carlisle thought. I turned to look at him. _Can you understand what they are saying? _The station was in Italian. I knew some Italian, but unlike Carlisle, was not completely fluent in the language. I shook head. Carlisle translated...

_As found today, a woman was discovered dead on her patio floor. No possible trace of suicide, but a possible homicide is being though of. The woman, Lida Gomrez, was recently engaged. No warabouts of the fiancee are avaliable. _ I stared at Carlisle, raising my eyebrows. His eyes darkened somewhat. He knew what I meant by this small gesture. Vampires.

**Okay! So basically, I have three plots going on if you are catching this. 1) The obvious, the Cullens are in Volterra and Bella and Edward are still in love with each other. 2) What is up with Becky and Marcus? 3) A girl has been attacked by a vampire.**

**So really, your getting a mix of mystery and romance. Isn't that just fun for all of you? Haha. Oh, and Evie, I'm not gonna tell you anything more!**

**ForbiddenMemory**

**P.S. If you people are nice and give me a lot of reviews, I will grace you with another chapter early. Which means either tonight or tomorrow. But be forewarned- the next chapter is in Mark's point of view. **


	23. Chapter 9: Drop To Your Knees

**Hey people! Okay, so I would have updated MUCH sooner but I got barely _any _reviews last chapter! Come on, I know you can do better! This next chapter will be in Mark's POV, and rather humorous I have to admit it. Evie - You're gonna love this! This next chapter is dedicated to all you Mark fans out there, keep reading! Enjoy! (I'm pretty sure you will)**

**Chapter 9: Drop To Your Knees**

Now don't get me wrong, I love Bella, but something about her was off lately. She was a lot more quiet, and a lot less fierce lately. I guess it had something to do with her family being here, but with her, I was never too sure.

Bella had never told Becky and me her past. She treated it like the biggest secret in the world. I didn't understand why. I shuddered, thinking about what happened so many years ago after her first month here. I hated seeing Bella like that, she was so much stronger. I was proud to be her friend.

But then there were other secrets that I still didn't know, like the one Marcus was keeping. He obviously knew more about Becky than I thought her did, and he has a strange connection to her. What is was, I was currently unsure of.(Any person who wants to take a guess, PM me. If you get it right I'll give you a sneak preview of a chapter.)

And still, even with Bella's family here, time went on. I had bigger things in my mind than a secret Marcus might be keeping. Special things, having to do with Becky...

"Would you stop that!" Bella protested, knocking me out of my not-so-innocent thoughts about Becky. "I'm right here you know! And you thinking about my friend like that..." she shuddered, "I did not need that mental image."

I smiled a not-so-resentful smile. "Sorry Bella," I said innocently. She huffed and turned back towards her computer. She was on that a lot lately. Becky was at training, still, so I was flat-out bored just sitting here.

"Hey, Bella..." I trailed off. I had been meaning to ask her of a favor for a long time now, but the closer I got to it, the more nervous I became. If Bella agreed to my question, that meant I would finally have to face a fear. And that fear wasn't Aro, even though he did frighten me quite a bit.

Bella sighed and faced me. "What do you want?" She always did that.

"How is it that you always know when I want something?" I inquired, staring out her in an exasperated way.

Bella grinned mischievously and shrugged, "It's just one of my many gifts."

I sneered sarcastically. "Rub it in..." I muttered. She laughed, one of the things that it took her years to do again.

"Anyway," she continued, "what is it that you need?"

It was my turn to sigh. "I need a favor of you."

Bella slumped in her seat and stared at me wearily. "Haven't I done you enough favors for a lifetime?"

"It's not so much for me..." I explained, I really needed her to do this for me, "It's more for Becky."

"How so?" Bella pushed.

"I..." I couldn't tell her, she'd run and blurt it out to Becky. "I can't tell you."

She shrugged again. "Then the answer is no."

I was by her side in a flat second. "Please Bella?" I urged, letting my face come next to hers.

"If you want my help, you'll have to tell me what you are doing."

"But you'll tell Becky!" I protested.

"How do you know?" She retorted, acknowledging the fact that she was a very unpredictable person.

"Trust me," I confronted, placing my hand on her shoulder, "I just know." She bit her lip, thinking about her two options. After a while, she turned and looked at me reluctantly. She had given in. I smirked. "What is it you want me to do?"

The reluctance passed over to me. This was the hard part. I decided to tell her through her mind.

_I need you to convince Aro to give me and Becky a night off. _

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She boomed. I knew it.

"Bella, please!" I yelled, my eyes going wide.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" She was up and out of her seat now, glaring at me. Her family decided to enter the room then. Perfect. They stayed by the door though, and I wasn't exactly sure Bella knew they were there.

"Because you're a nice person, because it's for Becky, because he will listen to you, because you can..." I rattled on. Bella silenced me with a look that could kill a person.

"Mark, I refuse to do something as stupid as that!"

"Why?!" I barked. It seemed ridiculous that she couldn't just ask him.

"Because in return, he'll want something from me!" She hissed, her black eyes flashing.

I scoffed. "Like what?"

Her eyes suddenly held pain and she looked away. "You know what..." she said in a small voice. Comprehension reached my mind.

She shook her head, I wasn't sure what she was shaking it at. "I can't do that, Mark, you know I can't. You mine as well drop to your knees and beg, I just... can't."

Some say begging on your knees is a act of stupidity, others say it is because you are so whipped that you would be willing to actually bend down to your knees and grovel. I did this for neither reason. I did this because I loved Becky, and even if it wounded my ego, I had to.

So I did. I dropped down to my knees and was at Bella's feet. She stared down at me, amused, a small smile on her face. I gave her the pouty face. She chuckled and shook her head again, but not as a no, at me and my idiotic ways.

"Please?" I pouted. She bit her lip and turned around, I was prepared to follow her on my knees.

"No, Mark, I won't do it." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and keeping her face away from me. "Unless..." she trailed off, I was sure she was smiling.

"Unless... what?" I asked, slightly scared of the answer.

She spun around, a devilish grin on her face. "You're coming with me."

"WHAT?!" I was up on my feet. "N-no!" I stuttered, suddenly terrified. "No way! Uh uh! Not a chance in hell!"

Bella was still smiling. "Oh yes you are!! I suffer, you suffer with me." My eyes were wide, but not in the way I used them for the puppy-dog eyes. They were wide with fear.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled, standing tall over her, yet inside I felt small and weak. Confront Aro? I don't think so.

"Not today," she joked. When I wasn't fazed, she sighed and put a hand on my chest. I immediately felt a wave of calm. "You won't have to do any talking," she promised, "I just want to be there because you know he won't try anything as long as you're there. Even if you aren't much of a threat." I ignored the last comment. "Besides," she added, "it's for Becky."

I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde hair before looking down at Bella. "For Becky," I confirmed. Bella smirked again.

"Good," she finalized, "We'll go now."

God help me.


	24. Chapter 10: Terms

**Chapter 10: Terms**

I had to admit, it was rather humorous to know that Mark, after all these years, was afraid of Aro. I mean, he was powerful and cruel but to be scared of him... that was just ridiculous.

Mark cowered the entire walk to the throne room while I had a smug look on my face. It was just too easy to get Mark to do something, all you had to do was pull Becky into it. I would never go alone to meet Aro, he would try to persuade me into doing things I didn't want to... things like drinking human blood.

As we got to the doors to the throne room the smug appearance left me and I became passive. Mark shrunk into my side, even though he was about 8 inches taller. I pushed the door opened and stepped through, Aro was discussing something with Annette.

They both gazed up from their conversation. At sighting me, Aro grinned coyly and Annette grimaced before turning to Aro, whispering something, and disappearing through the other doors.

"Ah, Isabella," Aro greeted, he stared at Mark. "Mark," he acknowledged teasingly, Mark stepped closer to me. We bowed slowly, stiffly, before I spoke.

"Aro, Mark and I would like to request something of you." Aro raised his eyebrows, urging me to continue. "Sir, Mark and I would appreciate very much if you could give himself and Rebecca the night off so he could take her somewhere."

Aro smiled, his eyes glinting with a strange, unfamiliar emotion. "Is that so?" His tone was almost mocking as he stared down Mark, who was trying to stand tall and look unafraid. I could read his emotions, though; I knew he was terrified. "Well," Aro continued, his gaze going back to me, "I suppose that could be arranged. But of course, you will need someone to replace you for your shift..." He trailed off and I stepped in.

"I would do so, sir. I don't mind." Aro smirked again, that emotion coming back.

"Very well, then," he confirmed, nodding, "that will be just fine. Dismissed Mark. Isabella, I would like a word with you."

With one last terrified, wary glance, Mark dashed out of the room. Traitor. Suddenly, Aro became dark and mysterious looking, his deep, red eyes darkening. "Now Isabella," he tisked, shaking his head at me, "surely you know I could never let anyone leave that easily."

"But you just-" he cut me off.

"That fool can give me nothing that you can, Isabella. I know you could do great things if you had the right... aspects."

"What do you want from me, Aro?" I sneered, narrowing my eyes.

"I want a favor, Isabella. I want a chance to change your mind. Do that, or else Mark and Rebecca won't be going anywhere." I was torn between what to do. Whatever Aro had planned couldn't be good, but I couldn't let Mark down. Not when his hopes were so high and he obviously really wanted to do this for Becky. So, I did what I had to do.

"What are your terms?" I asked, giving in to his plan. Aro grinned in triumph.

"I want you to accompany Jane on bringing tourist." Translation: He wanted me to help Jane hunt for him. I bit my lip. I would be letting so many human lives walk into the arms of death...

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly, staring silently and painfully into his eyes. "I'll do it."

**EB**

Four hours later I walked back into my suite, face blank, eyes black.

Heart heavy.


	25. Chapter 11: Prepare

**Sorry for not updating in so long, but I had reached such a good point in my other story, Tears in the Music, that I had to continue writing for that chapter or it might have been the death of me. I know it's been two weeks since I last posted, and you are all getting impatient with the un-Edward-Bella-ness (I completely aware that that is not a grammatical word)(Evie: But it is now!!) Yes, thank you Evie. But I promise, it will be rewarding! Thanks so much for keeping with me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Prepare**

**BPOV (Becky)**

"Bella, are you alright?" I immediately asked her when she walked in, seeing her down face.

She looked up and stared at me silently, her eyes gone completely black. "Fine," she said, in an uneven tone. She smiled, but her eyes were still dark. After a moment of watching me, her eyes went back to their normal butterscotch and she turned to Mark. "You got what you wanted," she whispered, then stalked towards the study, sulking.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Mark when he came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "And what does she mean by 'You got what you wanted'?"

"Well," he answered, looking the study door with concentration as if Bella was just about to walk out. "I do not know what is wrong with her but," he gazed down at me know, his eyes sparkling with love and happiness, "what she means by 'You got what you wanted' is that she has earned me the pleasure of getting us the night off tomorrow. So, Miss Rebecca Vergnes, would you do me the honor on joining me on a date tomorrow night?"

That's the thing I love about Mark. He's a complete idiot, but also a very good gentleman all the same.

"Oh, I don't know," I said teasingly, "I'll have to see if I can fit it in my schedule." I smiled at him and he chuckled, tucking me into his chest.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I stayed in the study for awhile after I got back. I was trying to get all the nagging guilt out of me so I could actually be happy for Mark and Becky. It was harder than I thought. But once that guilt was gone, an even larger guilt washed over me.

The guilt over the Cullens.

Having them here had to be the hardest obstacle I've had to deal with as a Volturi guard. Every time I glanced at them my heart tore more and more. Soon, there would be nothing left to tear.

I wanted so much to confront them while I was there, but I couldn't. The consequences were too great and too risky and I could never put any of them in danger. The way things were turning out to be now were how they were supposed to be.

But the farthest thing possible from how I wanted it to be.

**EPOV (Edward)**

It was tuesday. Tuesday as in 3 days since we arrived in Italy and we still had no clue as to why we were here.

Aro never explained after that day we first saw Bella. Most of the time when we were called to see him he would give us a tour or brag about something none of us really cared about.

Being there, with Bella, was so hard because I knew somewhere deep inside of me that she wanted to talk to me too. But I couldn't speak to her because if I could have, it would have already been done. I had many questions to ask her and many things to tell her, but I never could.

She was a different Bella then the last time I had seen her. She was independent, strong, and very powerful. Also, a very good fighter as I had seen that first day. But I think what made me the most unhappy about her being here, with these people, was that she was somewhat happy.

She was happy with those two people that she lived with, Becky and Mark, and was also obviously very fond of Marcus as her trainer. Now, I am a very selfish creature and the idea that Bella could find happiness without me made me somewhat... uneasy. I wanted her to be happy with me, like we used to be those many years ago.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were mad at Bella for something that I know wouldn't be possible. They think she left for power which, of course, is ridiculous. I wasn't even sure how they could think such a thing of someone as sweet and angelic as her. But then again, ever since that dreadful day so long ago they hadn't been themselves. Alice no longer bounced around the house and Emmett no longer did stupid, pointless things. They had become more angry, heartless people.

Something was going wrong with this family. Something was tearing us apart. And maybe one day, it could all be sewn back together.

**BPOV (Bella)**

Becky and Mark would be leaving at nine o' clock the next night. It was a half and hour drive to one point, and then a fifteen minute boat ride. Mark was blocking out what he was planning, and it was really starting to irritate me.

While they were gone, I would be working Mark's shift. Becky had a shift earlier that day, so I did not need to worry about her. His shift was only for half an hour, so things would go quickly. When the sun had set, I started helping Becky prepare.

"Bella," Becky whined as she entered the bathroom through the closet, "I can't figure out what dress to wear."

"Now Becky," I responded, putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows, "you know very well that I probably have no clue on fashion and," I continued, "I cannot believe that in a closet that size," I gestured towards the huge walk-in closet, "you cannot find anything to wear."

She pouted and looked at me with wide eyes. I sighed. "What exactly are you looking for?" She squealed and clapped her hands together then grabbed my arm and escorted me into the closet.

Our closet was split into three sections. One was for me, it mostly consisted of dark clothes that I wore under my cloak and the occasional skirt or two. One was for Mark, who had a variety of ties and dress shirts and pants he wore as his uniform but he also had some brighter colored clothing for occasions like this. And then, there was the largest section of the closet. Becky's section.

It was made of one different varieties of colors, material, and style. Not quite as much as Alice had, but fairly close. I knew that if Becky and Alice had the chance, they would be quick friends.

Becky led me over to the area of her part of the closet where she kept her dresses. "Now," she instructed, "which one should I pick? I preferably want simple, but very elegant and silk material."

I started shuffling through the mass of clothing. It was very hard to choose for Becky had many beautiful dresses for, unlike Alice, Becky preferred not to have dresses that were too revealing. I respected Becky for that reason. She shared a more similar style to mine. Most of the time.

A few minutes later I found the perfect dress. It was very simple, but also very beautiful and made of a very fine silk. It was a dark navy and strapless that would hug Becky's curves very well and contrast perfectly with her pale skin. "How about this?" I suggested holding it up for her.

She smiled. "Okay, so maybe your taste isn't _that_ bad," she praised. I smiled at her too.

_Hey, Bells, _Mark thought to me, _Can you come help me with something?_

"I've gotta go help Mark now," I told Becky, "Can you finish getting ready without me?"

"I think I'll manage," she teased.

In a flash, I was out in the living room standing in front of Mark. The Cullens were sitting there, watching TV. I tried my hardest to ignore them. "What did you want help with?"

"Help me with my tie," he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it for him. I was used to this by now. He wasn't very good at putting a tie on. The tie was also silk and white with navy stripes. A good match. It went well with his black dress pants and shirt.

As I put the tie on him, I noticed he was fidgeting. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "You seem nervous about something."

He smiled an unconvincing smile. "I'm fine."

Becky chose that moment to step out of the bathroom. I had to admit, she looked very pretty. Mark smiled next to me and left my side.

I had straightened Becky's hair so it sat in shiny waves on her shoulders and tossed around her head freely. Mark wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Becky grinned shyly. I smirked, too, from where I was standing.

"We have to be going," Mark said, looking at his watch. They walked to the double doors with me following behind.

"So you're not going to tell me what you have planned?" I questioned. He chuckled.

"You'll find out at the stroke of ten tonight," he promised.

"And not a minute later," I finalized as I shut the door behind them.


	26. Chapter 12: 10 O' Clock

**Hello readers! I must begin this chapter with another apology for not updating. I was at camp and unable to update, and did, indeed, forget to before I left. These past two weeks must have been AGONY for you. :-P. BUT; I have lots of ideas for this story now, and the updates should be coming faster. As of the last chapter, things will start speeding up and getting a lot more interesting. The last few have been rather boring. Just keep with the story, I promise it will be getting better. Thanks so much for sticking to it! Oh, and one more special note, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVIE!! It's her birthday today, much love to her. Enjoy the chapter, all of you!**

**Chapter 12: 10 O' Clock**

The moment Mark was out the door, following Becky, I became aware that I was now alone with the Cullens. The first thing I did was dash to the closet to change, both in outfit and physical looks.

The rest of the guard was not allowed to know that Mark had went out with Becky, in order to prevent a commotion about it. Therefore, I had to wear Mark's uniform _and _change my appearance to look like him. I was not excited in the least. However, I was glad that the shift was only for half an hour when I found out who I would be working with. _Jane._

Just thinking of her sent a shudder down my spine. I loathed that girl, I loathed everything about her. Especially her power. I never used it myself, she used it enough to cover for the both of us.

In the closet, I made myself a guy (already, I felt uncomfortable) then put a mental image of Mark in my mind. I gazed into the mirror as my image changed then quickly put on Mark's uniform and cape. As him, I was already feeling my mind losing some intellect. But my head did feel much lighter as him and some of the heavy weights balancing on my shoulders lifted a small bit.

There was a knock on the door of the suite as I walked out of the closet. "Come in," I said in my regular voice. The Cullens turned around, their faces suddenly became perplexed. Marcus glided through the door. Upon seeing me (Mark) his face, too, suddenly showed a confused expression.

"Mark? I though you were out with Becky..." he trailed of, his stuttering voice made it hard not to laugh.

"Marcus, it's me," I explained, quickly changing back to myself then to Mark again. "Bella."

"Oh," Marcus, staring at my appearance up and down. "Nice job," he praised my power use. I smiled the goofy smile Mark usually did.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?" I asked as I approached the computer and grabbed my cell phone. Marcus answered me in his head.

_Aro was afraid that if the Cullens were left alone with you, you might try and break the agreement. _I grimaced and gave a stiff nod. Quickly, I sent Mark a text.

_Are you out of the building yet? _I asked. I couldn't leave the suite until he was out, just incase we came across someone and they realized that there were two Mark's. And, personally, I thought one of them was enough.

_Just left. Good luck. _He sent back a few moments later.

_You too, _was the last thing I sent to him. "Alright, I'm out of here," I announced to Marcus. With a quick wink from him, I headed out the door and the rest of the night unfolded itself.

**30 Minutes Later**

Half and hour later I reentered the suite and pressed my back against the door, relieved it was all over.

"That bad?" Marcus asked, he was leaning against the study door. Glaring at him, I stalked over towards the closet door wordlessly and slammed the door behind me. _I'll take that as a yes_. He thought.

I changed back into Bella again and put on my clothes, discarding Mark's into a hamper. I left the closet feeling refreshed and a hell of a lot smarter. Checking my watch, I realized it was only eight forty-five. One hour and fifteen minute left until ten, and I was getting more and more impatient.

**BPOV (Becky)**

Mark was up to something and I was getting suspicious. The entire car ride he seemed... giddy. At the slightest touch he would jump. I touched his arm in the car and he jolted out of his seat for a moment before looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," he said a little to quickly. I gave him a disbelieving look. He took my hand in his and kissed it. I smiled at the small interaction. Mark had that effect on me.

After being in the car for a good thirty minutes, Mark stopped. We were somewhere in the country where miles and miles of grass and lights in the distance could be seen. "What are we doing here?" I questioned.

He smiled my favorite smile, the one that made him look like a naive little kid. And tugged my hand forward. I followed him.

Mark had pulled the car onto a bank and we started walking up it. When we got to the top, I could slightly see something in the distance. Without warning, Mark scooped me up bridal style and started running. We stopped without moments.

As he put me down, I snapped, "What did you do that for?!"

"I didn't want you to get your dressed ruined," he answered, placing his hand on my cheek.

I smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly. It was nice of him to think of my concerns of my dress.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm behind him. I finally looked at what was around us and gasped.

There was a wine bottle, full of blood was my guess, sitting on a blanket that was laid out across the ground. A small CD player was sitting there. With a burst of recognition, I realized that this was a repeat of the very first date Mark ever took me on.

I stared up at Mark with a bright grin, tears forming in my topaz eyes. He gave me a soft smile and sat down on the blanket, bringing me down with him.

We laid down and stared up at the sky, I curled up at Mark's side and rested my head on his broad chest.

The stars were glistening ahead, I could see several constellations. There was no moon that night, so the were as clear as ever. In the city, you couldn't really see them but out in the darkness they watched you and twinkled above.

After a while, Mark whispered, "Look at the clock tower."

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see it. It read nine forty. But right over it, a line of light flew over it. "A shooting star!" I awed, like a little child. I gazed down at Mark excitedly. "Mark, did you see it?!"

He chuckled then nodded, lifting himself up slightly so he could press his lips to mine. I rolled onto my back and he hovered me. Slowly, the kiss ended.

"Dance with me?" he asked. Before I could even answer, he was standing and pulling me up with him. With his foot he pressed the play button smoothly and then wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest again and put my arms around his neck. A few songs later I finally recognized one and started to giggle. It was _our _song.

It wasn't a song that was playing when we had our first kiss. As a matter of fact, it was actually a random song that had been playing on at a random time.

It was called _The Rose_. I guess what really made it ours is that Mark once gave me a bouquet of a dozen roses and told me that he would love me until the very last one died. What I didn't know was that one of the roses was fake, and didn't until a week later when there was one in a vase that still looked perfect. Therefore, our song was created.

We swayed back and forth slowly on a blanket, underneath the stars. As the song ended, the clock donned in the distance. 10 o' clock.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I was sitting in the study, reading, when the clock tower in the town center chimed ten. I welcomed the darkness of a vision as it surrounded me.

_Mark was dancing with Becky. He let out a sigh before stepping back._

_"Mark?" Becky asked, perplexed. He looked at her with sparkling, loving, golden eyes. He took her hands in his and then got down on one knee._

_"Becky," he proclaimed, "you are a rose in a bush of thorns. You are a shooting star in a dark sky. Your heart is gold and pure. Even though it isn't beating, it isn't dead because you still have the ability to love me."_

_"Mark..." she breathed, tears forming in her eyes. He squeezed her hands._

_"I love you more then anything and would do anything for you. I would give the world to you if I could. I can be stupid and do stupid things sometimes, but I only do what I think is best for you. Becky," he whispered, taking a small, black velvet box out of a tuxedo jacket and opening slowly, "will you marry me?"_

The vision ended.


	27. Chapter 13: Engagement

**Hello everyone!! How are you?! I am fantastic! I hope all of you enjoyed Breaking Dawn, I finished it about 1:30 pm Saturday after about 10 and a half hours of reading. What did everyone think?! I was impressed. PM me your thoughts if you'd like, I'd love to hear what other people thought! I'm not gonna give out anymore, for the sake of the people who haven't finished yet. Here's the next chapter, I will be going to camp this week and will post ASAP when I get back. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Engagement**

My mind, for a few moments, could not comprehend what had just happened. Had that vision been real? I looked out the window; it was 10:03. It had happened. Ten o' clock had came and went, and Mark's big secret had been revealed.

"Oh my god," I whispered under my breath before screaming out an ear-splitting "_MARCUS!!_"

I dashed to the door in a hurry, yanking it open only to run into something cold and hard. Marcus grabbed me by the shoulder, my cloak swirled around me. "What is it?!" He asked as I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It was practically impossible. I felt as giddy as... well, Alice, to be honest.

"Mark..." my voice quivered with exciting. "He proposed to Becky!" I said, my face lighting up with a smile.

"What?!" He yelled, not nearly as loud as I did, but still louder then his normal, soft tone. I nodded my head vigorously, his hands dropped from my arms as his red eyes darted all around the room.

I clapped my hands together in excitement as I realized, "I gotta call Becky!"

I raced to my purse, sitting on the desk, as I heard Marcus mutter "I guess that boy _does _have a brain."

**BPOV (Becky)**

I stood their for a moment, my hand over my mouth, tears starting to gather in my eyes. "Mark, I..." I breathed into my hand. Slowly, I let it drift off my mouth. "I don't know what to say..." my voice trailed off in surprise.

"Say yes, please." His golden eyes were pleading with me, he never had looked so handsome then he did in the moonlight.

Did I want to marry Mark? Surely, I wanted to spend all eternity with him but... as his _wife_? I wasn't sure. I loved him, that I was positive. To be bound to him in holy matrimony forever was a large step... was I willing to take it?

I looked at the ring and marveled at it's absolute beauty. **(Pics of ring and Becky's dress on my profile) **There were three diamonds, the middle bigger then the two others. Though the ring was made of a beautiful silver, what held the diamonds was gold. Trailing slightly to the both side were a path of smaller diamonds that stopped just before the ring was going around the finger. Just looking at it, I knew Mark had put a lot of thought into marriage. It's what he wanted.

I was certain now. I wanted it to.

I nodded my head quickly, tears starting to blur my vision, "Yes, Mark, yes," I accepted, my voice shaky.

I smiled the best smile in the world, the brightest he ever had as he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed it once. He stared into my eyes as he lifted gracefully off the ground before bringing his lips sweetly to mine.

We kissed sensually for a minutes, savoring the feeling of each other. When we pulled away, he rested our foreheads together and whispered, "Read the encryption."

I gave him a playful, curious glance as I slipped the ring from my finger to look at the inside. Already, my hand felt bare, but what I read on the inside made my heart swell with love. '_I say love, it is a flower. And you, it's only seed_' A quote from _The Rose_.

I pushed the ring back onto my finger and flung my arms around Mark's neck, pulling myself as close as possible to the passionate kiss. For a few seconds, I tore my lips away to say, "I love you."

He kissed my slowly, lovingly before saying "I love you, too, Becky."

And then my phone rang.

**BPOV (Bella)**

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Did you say yes?!" I asked giddily, jumping in place. I was in the living room, barely aware of the Cullens, and Marcus was leaning lazily against the door, chuckling at my absurd hyperness.

Becky laughed merrily, it sounded joyous and carefree; not an often emotion here with the Volturi. "I should have known it would be you," she teased, not answering my question.

"Of course it's me!" I snapped, getting impatient, "Now, what was your answer?!"

"I said yes, duh!" She giggled, like it was the most obvious thing ever. I squealed, Marcus plugged his ears.

"I so happy for you!" I gushed, running over to Marcus, still jumping. I held the phone against my chest as I could hear Becky's laughter. "She said yes!" I repeated to him.

"I heard," he laughed, shaking his head pitifully. I stuck my tongue out childishly at him. He chuckled. I brought the phone back to my ear. "Becky, can I talk to Mark?" I asked.

"Sure," she agreed. There was some shuffling and then I heard Mark's husky voice.

"Hello?"

"Mark Alexander Brennan!" I scolded.

He huffed. "What did I do now?" he whined.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning to propose?!"

"I, uh, wanted it to be a surprise?" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"You are in a heap of trouble when you get home, Mark," I warned. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! And I'm a vampire, that's not easy," I added.

He laughed half-heartedly. "I'll remember that when I get home," he said, then snapped then hung up. I snapped the phone shut. I bit my lip, sighing and looking at the phone.

The rings on my hand suddenly felt ten pounds heavier.


	28. Chapter 14: Big Plans

**Chapter 14: Big Plans**

At 3 o' clock in the morning Mark and Becky returned, entering through the suite door laughing. "Oh my god!" I greeted, running up and giving Becky a hug. She laughed with me as we embraced.

"Oh Bella," she gushed, tears swelling in her eyes as we came out of our embrace, "I'm so happy." I smiled, squeezing her arm, which I was still holding.

"I'm happy for you," I assured. My heart, however, clenched painfully. I wanted Becky to be happy, I really did, but every time I looked at her and Mark, I thought of Edward and I. To be completely honest, I was jealous.

"And what about me?" Mark butted in, putting his arm around Becky. I scowled playfully at him.

"You mister," I said, poking him in the chest, "are.in.big.trouble."

"What'd I do?!" he asked, putting his hands up in innocence.

"You kept a secret from me! From _me_! Honestly, Mark, do you how agonizing it is when you do that?!"

"Personally," he sided, smiling triumphantly, "I think it should be rewarded. Do you know how was not to think about it whenever I was around you?"

"Oh trust me," I growled under my breath, "I think I do." Didn't he understand it was the same with the Cullens? Because of Edward, I had to block them out constantly.

It seemed to click with Mark what I meant, and he smiled apologetically. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. "But I _am _happy for you," I promised. He patted my back and gave me a squeeze. "Even if you did nearly drive me to insanity with impatience."

He belted out a laugh. Marcus, making his presence known to Mark and Becky, added, "Mark, you nearly made her pace a hole in the floor."

Mark looked over at Marcus and smiled full-fledgedly. They were good friends to each other, Marcus was just... a mystery. Marcus clapped his hand on Mark's shoulder blade, like a father would do to a son. "Congratulations, Mark."

"Hey!" Chided a bell-like voice, "What about me?!" Becky pouted her lips and feigned hurt.

Marcus laughed, a rare sound, and brought Becky into his arms briefly. She smiled against his black shirt.

"Congratulations to the lovely bride, too," he complimented. Becky giggled and let go of him. Mark took his place next to her and wound an arm around her shoulders.

I guess this is what you could call a happy family. And in a way, it was. You had your two love-crazed adults, the fatherly figure, and me. The naive girl who lost almost everything but still had something to gain.

What a screwed up family.

•••••••••••••

Unfortunately for Mark, Aro was making him work the dawn shift, which meant that he had to leave at four. His kiss goodbye to Becky made me want to gag.

"Hey Mark," I said as he and Becky made out in the doorway to the study. I sat at the desk, looking through a history book. "You have 59 seconds until you are claimed late for your post." He pulled back from her to growl at me, then went right back to attacking her lips. "56... 55..."

He dashed away Becky and disappeared. She threw her head back and laughed. "Please tell me he makes it in time," she said softly.

I closed my eyes then laughed under my breath. "With one second to spare," I promised. We both laughed that time.

"So Bella," she said, sitting down in the gold couch opposite the desk. I gazed up from my book at her.

Becky was always so light-hearted. She saw vampirism as a gift, the way I once saw it. The way I saw it when I was with Edward. Just thinking about it made my heart clench. But Becky was different then I was. She had Mark. She had a reason for existence.

I didn't. I had nothing.

"Yes?" I asked, fully prepared for some ridiculous suggestion.

She sighed. "Look, I'm not very good at this so I'm just going to come right out and ask." She walked steadily over to me and took both of my hands, like she would a sister. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

I smiled joyously, tears pooled in my eyes. I threw my arms around her neck. "Oh Becky!" I cried, squeezing her tightly. I pulled back and pressed a comforting hand on her cheek. Tears were spilling down our faces. I nodded vigorously. "I would be honored."

We embraced again. After a few moments, we came out of our hug. I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

Becky laughed buoyantly. "Oh, I have such big plans, Bells!" she exclaimed. "I want a big white wedding! With lots of flowers! Oh, and the dress! It must be lace! It must be beautiful!"

"Woah, woah, woah," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. All these orders were making my head spin. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I wouldn't make any big plans until you see yesterday's news," said a familiar voice. We both faced Marcus, who was leaning casually against the doorway, newspaper open. He folded it perfectly and threw it to my with grace I knew a human could never have. I caught it fluently and opened it, the headlines were big and clear in Italian. Luckily, I had picked up the language instantly here.

'_TWO MORE FOUND DEAD IN CATHEDRAL_'

"Cathedral?" I asked, astounded. "Why would someone leave a dead body there? Who would do that?"

"Read on," Marcus persisted, waving his hand at the paper.

'_Reports say that both had no bruises or cuts, just one scar on their necks. The cause of death is uncertain._

_The woman, Olivia Regene, was scheduled to be married in the cathedral the following day. Her fiancee's whereabouts are unknown as of now. He has been listed as a possible suspect._

_The man is known to be the recently disappeared fiancee of Lida Gomrez, also recently deceased._

_The funeral will be held the 27th of July at..._'

I didn't read anymore. My eyes widened as I stared at Marcus passive face.

"Vampires are doing this?! Why isn't Aro doing anything?" Marcus shrugged. He gazed into my eyes for a second, as if he was trying to send some message and I wasn't getting it.

"You're eyes are getting dark, Bella," Marcus observed, smiling slightly. "You should go hunting."

"As a matter of fact I should," I stated, wrapping my cloak around me and walking out of the study. Marcus followed me while Becky stayed and read the news some more. "I'll be back soon," I promised, taking my cell phone and slipping it into my back pocket.

"Stay close," Marcus warned. He gave me a teasing look. "And out of trouble, please."

I chuckled darkly. "No promises." And with that, I disappeared from the room.

I guess that is where you can say all the trouble began.


End file.
